


Billete de ida (y vuelta)

by dreamyguns



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: -Cuando te venga bien, podrías venir de visita.Yuri toca la medalla de oro que cuelga de su cuello y asiente, distraído.No vuelven a tocar el tema hasta casi un año después.(O el fic de cómo Yuri se va de vacaciones con Otabek y descubren muchas cosas, juntos y por separado)





	Billete de ida (y vuelta)

**Author's Note:**

> Tendría que haber llamado a este monstruo de fic El Parto, porque lo llevo escribiendo a ratitos desde diciembre del año pasado y, ¡sorpresa! eso hacen nueve meses a día de hoy. Es la primera vez que publico algo tan largo y encima de una ship que, al principio, no me parecía como para estar invested (y ahora es como... he perdido la batalla lol). 
> 
> Está escrito para Lale y Noe, por todas esas charlas tan fantásticas juntas por twitter. En especial gracias a Lale por habérmelo beteado y calmarme un poco respecto a la calidad del fic. Eres un sol.

_They judge me like a picture book by the colors, like they forgot to read._

**_-Lana del Rey_ ** ****

_Uno se expone a llorar un poco si se ha dejado domesticar._

**_–Antoine de Saint–Exupéry_ **

 

–Cuando te venga bien, podrías venir de visita.

Yuri toca la medalla de oro que cuelga de su cuello, desvía la mirada hacia la multitud que celebra su éxito y asiente, un poco distraído.

Otabek se encoge delante de él, como si se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

–

No vuelven a tocar el tema hasta casi un año después.

–

Yuri levanta una pierna, apoyándose en la barra y dejando caer todo su peso en la punta de otro pie. Es como cuando tenía diez años, las mallas le eran incómodas y se pasaba la clase con aspecto enfurruñado. Es como cuando estaba de peor humor del habitual y le contestaba mal a su profesora y esta decía “Yuratchka”, no como lo hacía su abuelo, sino más furiosa que el propio Yuri.

Con el móvil en una mano y la barra en la otra, abre Instagram y le llueven las notificaciones. Frunce el ceño mientras pasa deprisa y corriendo las fotos de Victor y Yuri Katsuki porque si ve una foto más de ellos comiéndose con los ojos, a lo mejor los mata o les envía un virus que destruya sus respectivos Instagrams. Lo que sea más rápido, vaya. Hace lo mismo con los vídeos de Bangkok de Phichit y las fotos del perro de Seung-gil, hasta que se detiene en un paisaje que ha publicado Otabek.

Cambia de pierna y se pasa el móvil a la otra mano. Es una foto muy bien conseguida, con el sol sobre las montañas dibujando figuras sombreadas diversas. Le cuesta creer que sea invierno, con ese sol espléndido. No puede decir lo mismo de San Petersburgo, que en pleno noviembre es un animal mitológico gris sin ningún contraste posible.

Se fija en la fecha, dos días antes, y el _emoji_ del sol como título. Típico de Otabek, eso de usar la mínima cantidad de palabras posible en las redes sociales. Es un usuario discreto en Instagram. Publica fotos de paisajes, platillos de comida y alguna fiesta tras los campeonatos. Pocas veces se le ve en una foto de grupo y, en menos ocasiones, sonríe.

Decide ponerse al día con sus fotos de Almatý. Entre ellas, hay una de una pista de hielo enorme que le encantaría visitar, si es que Otabek le invita con una fecha más precisa.

No se lo ha podido quitar de la cabeza, esa propuesta de dos segundos que ninguno de los dos volvió a nombrar en sus charlas por LINE. No sabe si ya están en ese momento donde pasar tiempo uno en casa del otro, sin que haya un motivo profesional, es algo cómodo y factible para ambos.

Como si le hubiera invocado, le salta un aviso en LINE y abre la aplicación. Hay una foto nueva de esa misma pista de hielo y un mensaje.

_Hoy he estado por aquí._

Yuri sonríe mientras usa el dedo pulgar para responder. Está acostumbrado a escribir con una sola mano mientras la otra sujeta su propia pierna al estirar.

_Te lo montas bien en tus entrenamientos. Aquí uno tiene que tirar de un simple gimnasio._

Otabek le responde enseguida. Qué raro, porque hasta para escribir dos palabras seguidas suele tomarse su tiempo, como buen reflejo de su carácter.

_No he venido a ejercitarme. Me gusta venir aquí. Es un lugar silencioso._

Yuri contesta igual de rápido.

_Me extraña. El invierno está prácticamente aquí._

_Uno sabe acudir a las horas adecuadas, Yuri Plisetsky._

Hay unos segundos en que nadie dice nada y entonces, ocurre.

_¿Estás libre estos días?_

Yuri tiene que agarrar el móvil muy fuerte para que no se le caiga. Ha llegado el día de enfrentarse al elefante en la habitación, rosado e incómodo, que no se ha podido quitar de la cabeza en meses. Y, al parecer, él tampoco.

_Puedo escaparme, si te refieres a eso. No creo que Lilia haga un escándalo, me estoy dejando la piel con los entrenamientos._

_Hasta el hombre más ocupado necesita un descanso,_ es la respuesta de Otabek.

Dos segundos después:

_Vente el próximo fin de semana._

Yuri se muerde el labio inferior.

_Veré qué puedo hacer._

Trata de ignorar el golpeteo arrítmico en su pecho al salir de LINE, dejar el móvil a un lado y sentarse en el suelo para estirar esta vez las dos piernas.

Necesita algo mecánico en lo que concentrarse ahora mismo.

–

Tiene diez años y un futuro brillante, dice su profesora, si no fuera por su actitud. Se lo dice día tras día, pero Yuri piensa en hacer bien su ejercicio y ver a su abuelo después de clase, que nunca le critica y siempre le compra el _pirozhki_ más grande de la tienda.

Levanta la pierna por encima de la barra de golpe, como una provocación. Ella chasquea la lengua y le deja por imposible. Yuri frunce el ceño, se inclina lo más posible hacia delante y logra, por fin, elevarla a la altura que desea sin que le tiemblen los brazos.

Esa estupidez de la amistad le viene grande, pues no ve que necesite amigos que le ayuden a entrenar. Es algo que debe hacer solo, con disciplina y sobriedad. El único premio posible es el _pirozhki_ al que le invitará su abuelo más tarde, un consuelo más que suficiente después de dos horas diarias de tortura.

Los chicos de la clase suelen ignorarle y él lo prefiere así. Yuri no necesita nada de eso. Es más, si le distrajeran, podría desconcentrarse la próxima vez y hacer un ridículo del que es más que consciente a su corta edad.

Al igual que es consciente de su aspecto aniñado, de las risitas por lo bajo que provoca en sus compañeros. También nota sobre él las miradas de reojo de su profesora cuando el flequillo se le mete entre los ojos. Por eso trata de sobresalir, de destacar por más que por su maldita apariencia de muñeca de porcelana. Quiere que vean en él a un hombre en desarrollo, no a un jovencito delicado y frágil como un pañuelo de seda.

Sabe que podría cortarse el pelo para allanar el camino, pero nada puede hacer con sus ojos, demasiado grandes y verdes. Tampoco con sus pestañas, más propias de una chica que de un muchacho a las puertas de la pre-adolescencia.

Su aspecto es una maldición que trata de romper con trabajo duro y gesto torcido, pero lo único que ha conseguido con ello es apartar a sus compañeros y acentuar las críticas de los adultos de su alrededor.

Aunque hay un joven que no le mira con odio o burla. Es una mirada oscura, como si leyera un enigma en el rostro de Yuri y le fuera la vida el desentrañarlo para quedarse tranquilo. Como si quisiera ahondar en lo más profundo de su ser para sacar a la luz todos sus secretos y se planteara la vida para lograrlo.

No volvería a verle hasta el Grand Prix, y esa pregunta seguiría allí sin resolverse después de cinco años.

–

–Me voy a Almatý a pasar unos días.

Mila le mira como si le hubiera dicho que se va de vacaciones a Saturno y se parte de risa.

Yuri chasquea la lengua. ¿Por qué Mila cree que todo lo que dice y hace tiene un punto hilarante? No sabe cómo ser gracioso y, aunque así fuera, jamás haría uso de tal habilidad.

–¿Y eso?

–Voy a visitar a un colega.

Mila cambia su expresión por el desconcierto. Le duele un poco. Que vale que le han respaldado quince años de soledad autoimpuesta, pero joder.

–Ah, el chico kazajo del año pasado, ¿verdad? ¡Vaya, Yuri! A Lilia le tendrás que dar una excusa más creíble. No sé, es más plausible que vayas a cazar renos a las montañas de Almatý porque eso te relaja o algo así.

–Primero, dudo que haya renos en Kazajstán y, segundo, me la suda lo que tenga que decir. Me estoy dejando la piel entrenando sin poder ver ni a mi abuelo todo lo que quisiera…

–Es verdad, pero…

–Además, voy bien con los entrenamientos para esta temporada, ¿o no? Pues me tomo una semana libre y se acabó. No os estoy pidiendo permiso, os informo, que bastante es.

Quiere irse lo más rápido posible, pero la voz de Mila le detiene.

–Yuri, oye. Es que es raro que te tomes un descanso, pero que sea por otra persona…

–Ya sé que es “raro” –dice Yuri con los dientes apretados.

Mila se calienta las manos con su taza de té a medio terminar. Han ido juntos a una cafetería cercana tras el entrenamiento, costumbre que se ha ido tejiendo sin una fecha exacta. Quizá fue cuando Mila comenzó por traerle chocolate y Yuri quiso tirárselo a la cara, pero al final se lo comió sin que ella le viera. O puede que aquel día en que Yuri bajó a por un café y recordó que a Mila le gustaban los tés orientales, así que le dejó uno al lado de su taquilla sin decir palabra.

Lo peor de todo es que no es culpa suya, piensa. No es culpa de Mila que Yuri tenga los nervios a flor de piel y al mínimo comentario sobre su falta de habilidades sociales reaccione destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

–Yuri –dice en un tono más apacible.

Qué raro es que Mila tenga una expresión tan triste, piensa.

–Lo siento. Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Espero que lo pases muy bien con tu amigo.

–Mila.

–¡No bromeo, lo prometo! Ojalá disfrutes, en serio. Te lo mereces, trabajas mucho y siempre lo das todo. Nos pasamos contigo a veces, lo sé, pero eres bueno y en el próximo Grand Prix lo harás incluso mejor. Lilia y yo estamos convencidas de ello.

Yuri se da la vuelta para que ella no vea la cara que ha puesto. Ese cosquilleo en los ojos no augura nada bueno, y prefiere ahorrarse la humillación, muchas gracias. Aunque no va a dejar pasar un halago, tampoco.

–Gracias, Mila.

Ella le guiña el ojo y le dice adiós con la mano. Yuri levanta la suya propia y se marcha.

–

El mismo fantasma gris que abandonó en San Petersburgo está en Almatý. Es como si el propio Kazajstán diera la bienvenida a Yuri Plisetsky, un lobo solitario que ha crecido entre hielo y soledad. Cruza los dedos para encontrar en Almatý algo de luz los próximos días. La necesita con urgencia.

Busca la salida, con la maleta en una mano y el iPod en la otra. Es un aeropuerto transitado y vivo, como un único organismo que se mueve en todas direcciones. Pese a que ha viajado por el mundo desde pequeño, aún no se acostumbra a eso de cambiar de ciudad, terminar allí tu trabajo y volver a tus orígenes. Viajar es como una pieza de patinaje en la que empiezas siendo una persona y, al acabar, terminas por perder algo de tu propia identidad en la pista.

Otabek le saluda a lo lejos. Le ve sereno, pero hay algo en él, similar a esa energía de los viajeros, que le cubre de pies a cabeza.

–¿Buen viaje?

–Hubo turbulencias al principio, pero nada más.

Otabek le pasa el casco que lleva en una mano.

–¿Vamos a ir en moto? ¿Y mi maleta…?

–Sidecar.

Yuri se echa a reír.

–Has pensado en todo.

–De momento, mis gastos solo pueden cubrir una moto y, por supuesto, mi alquiler.

–Te entiendo. El día que nos paguen lo suficiente…

–Cuando seamos mayores, Yuri Plisetsky. Se ve que un puesto en el pódium no te permite tener una vida holgada, al menos por ahora.

–Joder, dímelo a mí. Lilia dice que no puedo pedir mucho más hasta dentro de un par de años…

Yuri deja su equipaje en el sidecar y se monta detrás. Es una moto potente, aunque algo desgastada. Otabek le coloca bien el casco y siente cosquillas en la nariz por su pelo. Le molesta, pero no se queja. Están teniendo una conversación de colegas, de _adulto_ s, sobre pagar el alquiler y mierdas así, no se va a poner tonto porque Otabek le coloque el casco como si fuese un crío.

Aunque algo sí le va a decir, porque no se contiene.

–Ponte tú el tuyo y deja de joderme, anda.

Otabek sonríe, esta vez mucho más real que antes.

Yuri suspira. Las vacaciones acaban de comenzar.

–

Almatý tiene un clima suave que nada tiene que ver con el frío invasivo de San Petersburgo. En el trayecto hasta el piso de Otabek, Yuri se fija en cómo se cuela con habilidad entre los coches, sin que tenga que ir demasiado rápido.

Está acostumbrado, piensa mientras se agarra a su chaqueta, aunque en principio no haga falta. Otabek es un conductor prudente que cambia de carril con destreza. Yuri se imagina que un día él sería el que fuera en moto por San Petersburgo, así Mila y Georgi le respetarían.

Tras una media hora, Otabek se detiene delante del edificio más viejo de la zona. Yuri piensa en esos edificios de la postguerra de apariencia triste y rota, pero se guarda mucho de decirlo en voz alta.

–Vivo en el tercero –dice, quitándose el casco–. Es un edificio muy viejo, pero el piso no está mal. Cubre mis necesidades actuales.

–Nadie se fija en el exterior de un edificio –dice Yuri enseguida–. Todos son igual de feos. Lo que de verdad importa es tu gusto al decorar el interior de tu piso.

–No soy muy bueno en decoración, tampoco. Siento decepcionarte.

Pero Otabek acentúa su sonrisa al decir esto y Yuri se marca un punto.

–

No ha mentido con lo de la decoración. Su piso tiene un sofá, un armario en el salón, una cama en la habitación y una mesa y dos sillas en la cocina. Se da cuenta de que, en cierto modo, pega mucho con Otabek. Él necesita de pocas cosas, desde las mismas palabras que elige decir hasta el tener una moto como única posesión valiosa.

–Tal como te dije –dice, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el sofá–, es un piso pequeño, pero con todo lo imprescindible. Puedes quedarte con mi cama esta semana.

–No quiero que…

–No te preocupes, el sofá es cómodo aunque no lo parezca. Y tengo suficiente ropa de cama.

Yuri se sienta en el sofá (tiene razón, es cómodo). Es el momento preciso para decirlo, antes de que el momento pase y no tenga otra oportunidad.

–Oye, gracias. Por invitarme y eso.

De repente y sin decir palabra, Otabek se da la vuelta, abre el armario y saca una bolsa. Yuri le mira, sin entender.

–Iba a dártelo luego, pero acabas de recordármelo.

–¿Qué…?

–Tu cumpleaños. Los diecisiete. No creo que te vea por esas fechas.

Yuri sostiene la bolsa, tan confuso como un niño en su primera Navidad. Es verdad, piensa. Si sus cálculos no le fallan, en esa época estará sumergido en tal espiral de entrenamientos que no podrá ni contestar los mensajes que reciba de su club de fans ese día.

El año pasado Otabek le mandó un mensaje y ahí quedó la cosa, pues estuvieron ocupados con sus respectivas agendas. Así que pasó su cumpleaños número dieciséis entrenando hasta el agotamiento, y por la noche, Mila y Georgi le prepararon una tarta que sabía fatal, pero les agradeció el esfuerzo.

–Oye, no tenías que…

–Ya sé que no. No hagas de cada pequeña cosa una obligación, Yuri Plisetsky. Lo vi, lo compré y ahora te lo estoy dando –se encoge de hombros–. No es para tanto.

Sí que es para tanto, piensa, eso de que su primer amigo le dé un regalo sin avisar. No le da tiempo a elegir sus emociones con cuidado.

–Joder, pues. Gracias.

Abre el paquete y encuentra una chaqueta de cuero, parecida a la de Otabek, pero con pequeños parches de estampado de leopardo en las coderas y el cuello. Yuri tiene que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar. Es una chaqueta de cuero, algo masculino, poderoso y guay, pero es que además, tiene el estampado de sus sueños. No hay un regalo mejor en todo el mundo.

Busca desesperadamente algo que decir. Quizá otro “gracias” que le haga sentir pequeñito y ridículo. O tal vez…

–Si llega a ser una diadema de gato, te habría matado.

Por suerte, Otabek sonríe.

–Lo sé. Valoro mucho mi vida, para ser sincero, Yuri Plisetsky. Sé que estos animales te gustan mucho más.

No del todo, piensa. Yuri sabe que la gente siempre le ha relacionado con gatos. Son ariscos por naturaleza y solo cuando se sienten cómodos de verdad, comienzan a dar muestras de afecto, como él. Pero a Yuri le gustan más los tigres y los leopardos. Son fieros, astutos y rápidos en conseguir sus objetivos, cualidades que le inspiran desde que puede recordar.

Otabek le ha hecho pensar en su club de fans. A pesar de que le comparen con una mascota, le admiran y le quieren, y eso es algo que Yuri Plisetsky aprecia en lo más hondo de su ser. Por eso tiene que defenderlas un poco.

–Bueno, los gatos pueden ser fieros también.

–Pero no tienen la fuerza de un leopardo.

Yuri baja la mirada tan rápido que casi se marea. Otabek escoge sus palabras como si tuviera que pagar impuestos si usara de más, pero dice las justas para acabar con su capacidad de reacción.

No es eso lo que quiere. Está haciendo las cosas bien, maldita sea. Ha conseguido tener un amigo y ahora debe mantenerlo, y es normal que los amigos se regalen cosas. No puede dejar que le afecte más de lo necesario.

–Venga, vamos a patinar. A la pista de hielo de tus fotos. He venido aquí para eso, ¿no?

En la pista puede ser él mismo. Ahí puede olvidarse por un rato de que aún no puede darle a Otabek lo que él le ofrece, aunque este nunca le haya pedido nada a cambio.

Antes de salir, se cambia su sudadera por su nueva chaqueta de cuero estampada. Se le acelera el corazón cuando Otabek sonríe a su lado, sin decir palabra.

–

–Estamos de vacaciones. No deberíamos patinar como profesionales.

–¡Pero es que los _loops_ que hiciste en el Grand Prix fueron una puta pasada! Ahora que no hay nadie, haz uno al menos.

Otabek termina un giro con elegancia y le observa, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

–¿Por qué querría el ganador del oro del Grand Prix fijarse en mis _loops_?

Yuri desliza los patines a su alrededor y se coloca a un lado, dejándole espacio.

–Por nada especial. Así veo las diferencias con mi estilo.

Al final Otabek le complace. Viendo el salto de cerca, se fija en los pequeños cambios en la cara de Otabek al concentrarse, un músculo de tensión en el cuello que se le relaja cuando completa el salto a la perfección.

–La última canción que elegí no fue la más adecuada, me temo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? Beethoven siempre es una buena opción.

–Vuestros temas eran más originales. Tengo la impresión de que pasé un poco desapercibido.

–Tonterías –dice Yuri sin pensar–. Quiero decir, la música es importante, pero no lo es todo. Tu actuación fue de las mejores.

–Pero no fue suficiente para ganar un puesto en el podio.

Yuri podría decir muchas cosas ahora. Algo como “un puesto en el podio no es tan importante” o “te irá mucho mejor en el próximo Grand Prix”, pero se niega. Otabek no merece ni un ápice de condescendencia, porque es un patinador genial con un estilo muy único y que no subiese al podio no tuvo que ver con la calidad de su actuación, sino por las circunstancias.

Pero no va a decirle eso tampoco. No va a hacer con Otabek lo que otros hicieron con él desde que se inició en el patinaje, cuando tuvo que aguantar miles de comentarios estúpidos de gente a la que, en el fondo, le daba igual que mejorara o no.

Él no será ese amigo de mierda que te da una palmada en la espalda y se olvida de ti a los dos minutos para Otabek.

–Pues más te vale hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, que volveremos a ser rivales.

Sabe que es la respuesta adecuada cuando Otabek le sonríe. Ha sonreído tantas veces en su presencia ya que ha perdido la cuenta. Ese es el mayor logro de todos, porque son tan raras las ocasiones en que lo hace que le dan ganas de echarle una fotografía.

–¿Quieres algo para beber?

Yuri le mira sin entender, y por toda respuesta, Otabek señala a la lejanía. Hay un pequeño puesto de bebidas calientes en el que no había reparado antes.

–Hum, vale. Esto… ¿Café sin leche, por favor?

Otabek alza una ceja.

–¿Te gusta el café solo?

–Oh, sí. Sí, mucho, cuanto más amargo, mejor. Estoy acostumbrado a tomarlo, de hecho. Siempre lo elijo como primera opción.

–Hacen un chocolate buenísimo aquí –dice Otabek, encogiéndose de hombros–. A mí me encanta. Podría comprar dos, y así lo pruebas. Si quieres. Pero si prefieres café, te lo traeré.

En ese momento odia a Otabek más que a nadie en el mundo. Odia el café solo. Con todas sus fuerzas, además. Y es lo suficientemente estúpido como para aguantarse para ganarse un ápice de respeto de gente que, en el fondo, no le importa.

Chocolate, joder. Hace tanto que no lo prueba que…

–Oh. Oh, bueno, vale. Vale, sí. Estaría bien probarlo.

Otabek levanta el dedo pulgar y se aleja. A los cinco minutos vuelve con dos vasos de plástico. El sabor es tan maravilloso que Yuri podría morir ahora mismo y ser completamente feliz.

–Vaya. Está… está muy bueno.

Otabek le clava la mirada por encima de su bebida.

–Te pega que te guste el café solo, Yuri Plisetsky. Debería haberlo imaginado. Al contrario que a mí, que me gustan las cosas dulces.

Yuri se siente como una mierda por mentir, aunque ha estado _bien_ que alguien por fin reconozca su sacrificio de beber café con sabor a petróleo. Eso no lo niega.

–No me gusta tanto el café, en realidad. El chocolate… está bien.

–Es el mejor chocolate que probarás en mucho tiempo, te lo garantizo.

–Podría… llevarme un poco. Cuando vuelva a casa. Quiero decir, la verdad es que no está nada mal.

–

El silencio ya no es incómodo entre ellos cuando beben y se miran un poco de reojo mientras lo hacen. La pista se vacía. El silencio la cubre como si de un segundo manto de nieve se tratase.

Echaba de menos algo así, aunque nunca antes lo haya tenido. Lo de que no haga falta hablar para estar cómodo con una persona, sino que su sola presencia te haga sentir tanta paz que no te hace falta llenar el silencio con palabras vacías.

Nota, eso sí, a Otabek mirándole inquisitivamente, de vez en cuando. Mientras bebe su chocolate, cuando apura el último sorbo y también cuando espera a que Yuri termine para tirar ambos vasos a la papelera. Son segundos, apenas perceptibles para alguien normal, pero Yuri, dedicado a la observación desde su más tierna infancia, los pilla al vuelo.

Son como pequeños picotazos de aves, certeros, pequeños pero notorios.

Otabek es más de dejar que otros llenen el silencio y esperar para contribuir con algo sobrio y formal, pero que encierra más de lo que es a primera vista. Ojalá llegue el día en que sean tan amigos que pueda descifrar sus miradas, sin sentirse estúpido por querer preguntarle a cada momento si le pasa algo.

–¿Te parece que veamos una película esta noche? Y hablamos de dónde vamos mañana. Hay muchos sitios en Almatý que te gustarían.

–Vaya –dice Yuri con sorna–. Pensaba que solo íbamos a patinar.

Ante la expresión de Otabek, se corrige.

–Es broma, joder.

–Si quieres, podemos venir a patinar mañana también.

–No hace falta que hagamos todo lo que yo quiera siempre.

–Eres mi huésped. Lo que quieras tú es lo que haremos. Cuando sea yo el que vaya a tu casa, espero que los papeles se inviertan.

–¿Que los papeles se…? Hablas como en una peli espantosa que Victor me obligó a ver cuando quería conocer más la cultura de Yuri Katsuki.

–¿Eso sucedió?

–Joder, sí, y fue horrible. Apenas me enteré de nada, solo sé que era un coñazo sobre samuráis que querían matarse todo el rato. Pero Victor lo estaba flipando tanto con ese rollo que cada cinco minutos gritaba que Yuri Katsuki era el ser humano con más belleza espiritual del mundo y mierdas así.

Otabek suelta una risa por lo bajo. Yuri continúa porque, a pesar de que el recuerdo no es demasiado grato, se está apuntando más tantos de los que pensaba. Eso es bueno.

–Imagino perfectamente esas palabras en boca de Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco.

–Créeme, no le conoces como yo. Es un egoísta al que solo le importan Yuri Katsuki y su perro. El resto de la humanidad se la trae al pairo.

–Cuesta creerlo de un patinador que tiene el respeto de medio mundillo.

–Desde que conoció a Yuri Katsuki, salió a la luz su verdadero ser. No creas nada de lo que te cuenten de él.

–Iba a entrenarte a ti en un principio, ¿verdad?

Yuri se calla. Lástima que ya no tiene chocolate en su vaso para beber y hacer algo de tiempo, porque acaban de entrar en terreno pantanoso. Otabek no le obligaría a contarlo si se sintiese incómodo con ello pero hace mucho que pasó, y en el fondo, le vino bien que Victor no le entrenara porque ponerse en manos de Yakov y Lilia le hizo conseguir el oro, y no él.

Tiene que quedarse con la mejor parte de ese asunto, aunque aún le escuece a su pesar.

–Sí, bueno, contaba con su tutela, pero ya sabes. Yuri Katsuki. Todos los caminos siempre llevan a ese patinador del tres al cuarto.

–No lo hizo nada mal en el Grand Prix.

–Bueno, tal vez. Pero no es tan bueno como todos lo pintan. Lo que pasa es que Victor ya no piensa tanto con la cabeza como antes. Tienen… un Instagram juntos. Además de los suyos individuales.

Otabek alza una ceja. Yuri saca su teléfono móvil, porque sabe que no le creerá hasta que se lo enseñe. Por supuesto, no tiene agregada esa cuenta a su _feed_ , y menos mal, porque entró una vez por accidente y el exceso de gilipollez le colapsó la conexión. Nunca podría tener agregada a su Instagram una cuenta así.

–Míralo tú, que yo no puedo.

Otabek pasa unas cuantas fotos, frunce el ceño, hace una mueca y le devuelve el móvil. Le cuesta cada vez más mantener su cara de póker, y eso significa que avanzan en buena dirección. Aunque tenga que poner a parir a Victor y Yuri Katsuki, pero de algo tenía que servir que no se cortaran a la hora de airear su vida privada, estuviera uno interesado o no.

–Se ve que son muy felices juntos –dice Otabek con mucha educación.

–Es una manera de llamarlo.

–Lo que me recuerda, ¿quieres que subamos alguna foto? Aunque no sé hasta qué punto quieres mantener tu privacidad.

–Otabek, joder. No estoy escondiéndome de nadie. Claro que podemos subir fotos si quieres, la cuestión es… ignorar los comentarios de Victor cuando las vea. Siempre se mete donde no le llaman.

Otabek arquea una ceja.

–No creo que Victor Nikiforov vaya a comentar nada, teniendo él esas fotos suyas y de Katsuki que puedes usar a tu favor.

Yuri se rinde ante la evidencia y saca su teléfono móvil.

–No creo que seas de los que les gustan los _stickers_ , pero por si acaso, no los pienso poner.

Yuri tiene muy pocas fotos con personas. Es fiel el estilo de Otabek de hacer fotos de paisajes y entrenamientos, aunque a veces añade _selfies_ con la ropa que le gusta. Para su orgullo, son esas las que tienen más éxito. Lo entiende, porque sus camisetas con tigres estampados son lo mejor del mundo, y si puede contribuir a inspirar a los _beauty gurus_ del mundo, que así sea.

Otabek tiene pocas fotos de él mismo. Parece un fotógrafo especializado en paisajes más que un patinador profesional. Su Instagram está repleto de fotos de Almatý y de los lugares que visita durante los campeonatos (Shanghái, Praga, San Petersburgo), pues en su tiempo libre le gusta alquilar una moto y  hacer turismo por su cuenta. Si no fuera por alguna foto suelta compitiendo, pasaría sin problema por un artista _indie._

Se hacen la primera foto juntos del viaje, los dos sentados en un banco cubierto de nieve y una luz blanca que les hace parecer aún más muertos de frío. Deciden subirla a ambos Instagrams con un título genérico (“Vacaciones en Almatý”), porque que haya una foto diferente de las habituales no significa que vayan a cambiar el estilo.

No pasan ni dos minutos y a Yuri se le llena el _feed_ de los estúpidos _emojis_ de Victor, que son tantos que esconden los mensajes que han ido dejando sus admiradoras.

–Te lo dije, joder. Cuando vuelva a San Petersburgo estará acosándome todo el día con este rollo. Es un caso.

–Coméntale la última que tiene con Katsuki lamiéndole el merengue del labio inferior.

–Qué puto asco, ya te he dicho que no pienso entrar en ese Instagram. No pienso tolerar las estupideces de Victor y sus fotos de mierda con ese gordinflón.

(Al final Otabek es quien comenta la Foto del Mal Gusto, pero se equivoca de _emoji_ y pone el de los aplausos. Pese a todo, Yuri es incapaz de enfadarse con él)

–

Por la noche, se quedan en el sofá bajo una manta enorme viendo una película que no va de samuráis, sino de espías con muchos tiros, sangre y diálogos vacíos con un toque de humor que ninguno de los dos entiende. Es tan coñazo que a la media hora dejan de prestarle atención y empiezan a planear lo que van a hacer mañana.

Otabek despliega un mapa de Almatý entre ambos. Yuri se inclina sobre él, la manta que ambos comparten se llena de arrugas y el sonido tenue de los tiros de la televisión les sirve como ruido de fondo.

–Aquí hay un mercadillo de carne que ahora está en alza –dice Otabek, señalando un punto en el mapa que parece estar cerca de un lago enorme–. Te puedo llevar allí a comer mañana. Te gustará el cordero con arroz, estoy seguro. Y hay más chocolate como el que probaste hoy.

Yuri le mira de reojo de vez en cuando. Hay algo extraño en Otabek al oírle hablar de su tierra, un brillo en sus ojos y, al mismo tiempo, en su voz que resultan imposibles de ignorar. Piensa en cómo suena normalmente, con ese tono de voz monocorde que hace difícil saber en qué piensa, pero ahora es diferente. Suena ilusionado, contiene apenas una sonrisa al hablar del almuerzo de mañana, de los pueblos que visitarán juntos. Sin darse cuenta, Yuri se queda mirándole más tiempo de lo normal, oyendo sus planes de fondo como si fuera un ruido de carretera.

Su mente retrocede años atrás, cuando esos mismos ojos lo observaban en clase, oscuros e insondables, pero con un pequeño brillo de algo más escondido en la negrura. Algo que la adultez parece no haber cambiado lo más mínimo.

Otabek se calla y Yuri despierta de su ensoñación. Carraspea y trata de retomar el hilo, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

–No nos va a dar el día para tanto –dice a modo de excusa–. Quiero decir, entre el plato de cordero del que hablabas y la visita al mercado, pues…

–No sé si te enfadarás si te despierto temprano, pero –hace una pausa y le mira, igual que hace siempre, serio e intachable–, no tentaré a mi suerte. Pareces un hombre capaz de madrugar por sí solo, más que yo seguro.

Yuri se muere de ganas de reírse, alto y claro, por primera vez en todo el viaje. Otabek tiene una imagen tan idealizada de él que le resulta hasta divertido. Incluso algo bizarro. Sus fans se empeñan en verle como un gatito delicado, pero bastan dos minutos con Otabek para que su ego se infle hasta superar todas las expectativas.

No será él quien le haga ver su error, porque a Yuri se le pegan las sábanas a menudo. Sus fans encontrarían este detalle adorable pero a Otabek se le caería un mito, así que prefiere no ahondar en el tema.

–Te despierto yo si quieres –dice al final, cruzando los dedos para ser capaz de oír la alarma de su móvil al día siguiente–, y vamos desde temprano.

Hablan mucho esa noche. Hablan de las diferencias entre San Petersburgo y Almatý, de los campeonatos, de la comida que les gusta. Hablan del perro de Seung-gil y el de Victor, de lo ridículo que estaba JJ con ese esmoquin en su propia boda.

Yuri sonríe con esto último. No ha pasado tanto tiempo, así que es normal que lo recuerde con todo lujo de detalles.

–

JJ e Isabella se habían casado en un precioso _cottage_ en mitad de Montreal y no habían escatimado en gastos. Había ciento cuatro mesas en un jardín más grande que un campo de fútbol y toldos y habían invitado, además de la familia y amigos, a multitud de peces gordos de las organizaciones benéficas a las que JJ ayudaba en temporada baja. En cuestión de minutos, aquello se había convertido en un descontrol de gente, glamour y música mala.

Yuri se había escondido entre la muchedumbre, tratando de pasar el mal trago cuanto antes. No tenía planeado asistir a la boda, pero Lilia empezó con sus Discursos de Moral y Buenas Costumbres (el detalle del nombre fue de Mila, quien se lo había susurrado entre risas), recalcando que Yuri debía relacionarse con sus compañeros, independientemente de si le caían bien o no.

Intentó protestar, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta tenía en las manos un esmoquin recién comprado. Mila, a su lado, se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

–Vas a ser como el muñequito del novio en el pastel de boda. ¡Con lo pequeñito que eres y vistiendo con pajarita!

Yuri le enseñó el dedo medio cuando Lilia no miraba, y la cosa quedó ahí.

Se dedicó a beber, comer y mirar el reloj de su muñeca, esperando por la más mínima oportunidad de irse al hotel a descansar. Vio entonces a Otabek a menos de un metro de él, copa en mano y enfundado en  un esmoquin igual de ridículo que el suyo.

Yuri decidió que la noche todavía podía salvarse.

–Con esa cara, parece que estés pasando la noche de tu vida.

Otabek movió el vino en su copa, tomó un sorbo y entornó los ojos. Yuri adivinó todos esos movimientos. Otabek siempre se tomaba su tiempo a la hora de contestar, como si necesitara tiempo para ordenar todas sus emociones en consecuencia. No conocía la espontaneidad, prefería ir sobre seguro, como si caminara sobre un filón de agujas y eligiera el mejor movimiento para no pincharse.

–Quizá este tipo de baile no sea de tu agrado.

Como respuesta, Yuri señaló con la cabeza hacia la pista. Desde su posición, tenía una visión perfecta de Victor y Yuri Katsuki bailando una lenta, haciendo las delicias de todos los presente. Estaban tan acaramelados o más que el pastel que acababa de probar, si es que eso era posible.

Puso cara de asco, lo primero, y miró a Otabek, lo segundo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de poner una pequeña sonrisa al hacer esto último. Otabek era, sin duda, una visión mucho más tranquilizadora que aquellos dos mirlos blancos recién emparejados. Pero no parecía muy interesado en la pareja, pues no perdía de vista el vino que bebía a pequeños sorbos.

Eso le aliviaba. Yuri nunca se había considerado una mariposa social, al fin y al cabo. Su fachada distante dejaba claro que no le importaba nada, a pesar de que su fuero interno ardía de curiosidad acerca de lo que significaba tener a alguien a su lado, no por deber, sino por propia voluntad. No tenía más secretos que aquella frustración que intentaba matar a fuerza de hostilidad, malas palabras y soledad autoimpuesta.

Fíjate en Yuri Katsuki, se decía en sus horas más bajas. Siempre había sido un inútil, pero se había convertido en un inútil de mayor grado desde que Victor decidió que la vida se reducía a él y a las medallas que conseguiría en un futuro dorado en el que creía con firmeza.

Verles así, en la pista de baile, riéndose juntos (ridículos, felices) validaba su opinión. Yuri tenía la medalla de oro. Yuri Katsuki, en cambio, no. Ahí radicaba la principal diferencia entre ambos. Estaba claro quién era el Yuri que salía ganando.

Vuelve a Otabek. Había sido en Barcelona donde su relación de _conocidos_ había comenzado a forjarse. Una pequeña semilla nacida de un instante de conexión que ninguno de los dos sabía a qué puerto llegaría.

Recordaba aquel encuentro como si hubiera sucedido ayer. No había olvidado la tensión del músculo de su cuello al estrecharle la mano. Había decisión en ese contacto, no era delicado o cariñoso como cuando Mila le tomaba de la mano a veces. Otabek no le había juzgado por su aspecto ni había huido de él por su hostilidad, sino que había puesto en palabras un deseo que guardaba dentro desde niño.

Yuri atesoraría eso en su corazón el resto de su vida.

Estaba sentado a su lado, sus dedos jugando con la copa de cristal y sin intenciones de volver a llenarla, la cabeza en otra parte. Se le veía incómodo por verse obligado a socializar en un evento que ni le iba ni le venía. Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse en comunión con él. A lo mejor no estaba tan mal tener compañía por esa noche y rajar del resto de los asistentes. O quedarse en silencio, pero haciéndose compañía. Fuera cual fuera el plan, estaba contento de que Otabek estuviera allí.

–Vamos fuera.

–El vino está en la mesa de allí.

Otabek giró el cuello hacia él.

–No quiero más vino. Quiero algo de silencio, Yuri Plisetsky.

No era una orden, pero Yuri le siguió a pesar de todo. Lejos del bullicio, el jardín que había ante ellos se transformó en un paraíso a los ojos de Yuri. La luz blanca de la luna lo impregnaba con una paz que estaba buscando desde hacía rato. Lo que pasaba era que no quería salir fuera solo.

–¿Tan mal te cae JJ? No es una pregunta, a nadie con dos dedos de frente le podría caer bien ese imbécil.

Otabek se tomó un par de segundos para responder.

–Digamos que no tenemos una relación cercana.

–Podrías haberte negado a venir. Yo no tenía opción, no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones hasta dentro de un par de años. Pero tú sí.

La verdad es que no había tenido muy claro que Otabek fuera a asistir. JJ era su compañero de profesión, pero nunca habían tenido una conversación más allá de hablar del tiempo que hacía. Había supuesto que Otabek podría decidir por sí mismo si venir o no, no como él. Pero al parecer también debía tener a su Lilia particular hablándole al oído, porque Otabek lucía igual que si estuviera en el concierto de música clásica más aburrido del mundo.

–Es bueno acudir a este tipo de eventos, incluso aunque no sean de tu agrado.

–Cuando sea mayor de edad, marcaré mis propios límites.

Otabek le miró entonces, pero no como Lilia lo hacía a veces. Lilia fruncía el ceño como una ciruela pasa y le censuraba con órdenes concretas y miradas punzantes. Esta era una mirada seria, considerando sus palabras y analizándolas con quietud y madurez.

–Es broma –aclaró en voz baja.

–Sabes que no podemos, Yuri Plisetsky. Pero estarás harto de oírlo, así que no insistiré.

–Lilia le pone mucho empeño a que no me olvide.

–Y tú sabes que es cierto.

Yuri no dejó de mirar la hierba húmeda que mojaba sus zapatos.

–Si no hubieras venido, me habría aburrido mucho hoy –dice Otabek.

Ante eso, Yuri solo pudo hacer una cosa, y a pesar de que estaba oscuro y se encontraban a solas y había una energía entre ellos que no sabía qué era, tenía que hacerlo. Miró a Otabek a los ojos, vio una sombra en ellos y lo achacó al juego de luces procedente de la celebración que seguía desatada a lo lejos.

Era lo más lógico, al fin y al cabo.

–No he sido tan buena compañía.

Otabek no respondió. Yuri se preguntó entonces cuándo se habían acercado tanto y si era normal aquello y que por qué se sentía tan nervioso sin razón de ser.

Solo es Otabek, pensó. Solo eran Otabek y él en una boda en Canadá rodeados de personas con las que debían tratar aunque no quisieran. Estaban ahí porque debían responder a ciertos estándares, porque así lo determinaba su vida profesional. Sin embargo, el hablar juntos, alejados de todo ello, en voz baja y tan cerca uno de otro, no era algo que Yuri sintiera por obligación, y tenía la sensación de que Otabek también pensaba así.

La música se detuvo de repente. A Yuri el corazón no dejaba de molestarle. Le latía con fuerza y se sentía pesado, como en sus primeros campeonatos de niño cuando la confianza en sí mismo brillaba por su ausencia.

Ya hacía años de eso, no tendría por qué sentirse así.

Quizá fuera porque, en ese preciso instante y no en Barcelona, fue cuando Otabek se había convertido en su primer, único y verdadero _amigo._

–

Al día siguiente, a Yuri le cuesta poco pedirle a Otabek algo de chocolate para desayunar. Ya no le importa que conozca esa parte de él, porque piensa llevarse un arsenal de vuelta a San Petersburgo y esconderlo donde nadie pueda encontrarlo.

Su abuelo es la excepción, por supuesto. Ya le tiene reservada, en su cabeza, la bolsa de chocolate más grande de la tienda.

Mientras caminan por un mercadillo tradicional, no deja de girar el cuello cada dos por tres para no perderse ni un detalle. La gente no deja ni un centímetro de acera por pisar y se respira calor. A pesar de ello, Yuri no tiene ninguna intención de quitarse su chaqueta con estampado de leopardo. Ha decidido usarla en todo el viaje, no solo porque el diseño es fantástico sino por honor a su propio anfitrión.

Hablan de trivialidades a medida que avanzan entre la multitud, probando platillos aquí y allá en los puestos de comida convenientemente dispuestos a ambos lados de la calle principal. Yuri no da abasto, pues no se ha terminado su plato de cordero cuando ve unas manzanas que parece que se van a deshacer en su boca en cuanto las muerda. Todo está delicioso. Le invade un aluvión de sensaciones nuevas que disfruta sin ponerse límites.

Otabek le deja recrearse sin atarle a su criterio local. Yuri irradia calor, y no es solo por la comida. Hasta hace poco para él no existían las vacaciones, la buena compañía o algo diferente de los _pirozhkis,_ pero Almatý le hace expandir sus sentidos. Le gusta este cambio. Se le escapan más sonrisas de las que es capaz de contener.

La muchedumbre les dificulta el paso de vez en cuando, pero Otabek se mueve como pez en el agua. Esquiva a la gente como si fuera un rey que doblega a sus súbditos a su voluntad y Yuri se siente torpe a su lado, hasta el punto en que a veces Otabek tiene que cogerle del brazo para no perderle de vista. Tiene los reflejos a flor de piel.

Intenta hacerse una _selfie_ al lado de las manzanas que ha visto antes, pero la gente a su alrededor estropea el efecto. Es entonces cuando Otabek aparece de improviso a su lado y le coge del brazo. Sin darse cuenta, Yuri pulsa el botón. El resultado es una _selfie_ de dos como la de la pista de hielo, aunque mucho más natural: Yuri parece sorprendido por el inesperado agarre y Otabek nervioso por haberle perdido un instante atrás.

–Parezco un turista con todas las de la ley –bromea Yuri. Le gusta el efecto, salen muy bien a pesar de no haber sido preparado–. Podrías compartirla tú también.

Mira de reojo las últimas fotos de Otabek. Almatý, montañas, buena comida, la pista de hielo. Es el Otabek de siempre con sus fotos de paisajes pero también él _está_ ahí, en ese Almatý escondido que captura en sus imágenes. Lejos de considerarse un intruso, se siente bien por formar parte de su _collage_ ordenado y con los límites bien trazados.

Más tarde, la muchedumbre aumenta de forma anormal. Yuri está a punto de colapsar contra el puesto de manzanas cuando un grupo de muchachas se abre paso hasta quedar delante de ellos. Parecen buscar a alguien y es fijar la mirada en Otabek y saludarle con cariño al unísono. Este, tras corresponder al saludo con sobriedad, le coge del brazo y se lo lleva del lugar, esquivando a la gente como puede.

Yuri no entiende nada.

–Hay una razón por la que prefiero no compartir fotos mías a menudo, Yuri Plisetsky.

–¿Eran tus fans?

–No son tan enérgicas como tus chicas, pero estoy de vacaciones y me debo a mi huésped. Compensaré sus esfuerzos cuando comiencen los campeonatos.

Otabek se encuentra de frente a dos niños y a un señor con unas bolsas que casi cae al suelo, pero les rodea rápidamente y se mete en un callejón. Tira de la codera de su chaqueta sin emplear la fuerza, pero Yuri, aún desubicado, no puede evitar dar un par de traspiés hasta que salen de la plaza.

–Son agradables y les gustan mis fotos. Pero no es el momento. Luego les mandaré una nota explicándoselo, aunque creo que he sido bastante claro.

Le suelta al llegar a su moto.

Yuri se autoevalúa. Él nunca se ha negado a firmarles autógrafos y hacerse fotos con sus fans, pero no es ni de lejos tan profesional como Otabek. Se siente inexperto a la hora de manejar su fama, desearía poder ir al aeropuerto sin tener que obligarse a socializar. Sus entrenamientos a solas es adonde él pertenece, no a una vida de fama y entrevistas que conceder.

Supone también que, al ser mayor, Otabek cuenta con más experiencia a la hora de alternar dos estilos de vida diferentes. No tiene problema a la hora de cumplir con sus obligaciones, como en la boda de JJ o ahora mismo con sus admiradoras. Hace lo que se espera de él sin rechistar, y luego vuelve a su mundo con sus fotos de paisajes y _roadtrips_ en moto.

Navega entre esas dos corrientes como si efectuara un giro particularmente difícil, pero que ha conseguido dominar a fuerza de obligarse a practicarlo.

Antes de ponerse en marcha, le ajusta el casco, un rito que parece que tiene que cumplir a rajatabla cuando Yuri se sube detrás. Le deja hacer, sintiendo las cosquillas de su propio flequillo en la frente. Este hombre es una inspiración, y tiene mucho que aprender de él. 

–

Acaban en un lago cercano, que es más bien una playa de arena artificial. Está vacía, es posible que su aspecto sombrío haya alejado a los turistas, pero a Yuri le parece el mejor lugar para descansar después del agobio de la plaza. Otabek asiente al escuchar sus razones.

Están sentados en la arena, disfrutando del débil sol que asoma por las nubes grises. Otabek saca unas gafas de sol y se recuesta a su lado. A pesar de la luz, hace fresco así que ambos se aferran al abrigo de sus cazadoras. El aire azota los cabellos de Yuri, es más que posible que después tenga que pasar horas desenredándoselo. Clava la vista en las pequeñas olas que rompen en la orilla a unos metros de ellos, y a Otabek de vez en cuando.

–Dilo –dice Otabek entonces, volviéndose hacia él.

¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Sospecha que hay en él una especie de poder oculto que lee sus pensamientos en cuanto da la orden.

–¿Cómo lo lleva tu familia?

Otabek suspira y se echa hacia atrás. La brisa apenas revuelve su flequillo, no como Yuri que ya tiene una bonita maraña rodeándole la cabeza.

–Mis padres viven en un pueblo a las afueras de la capital. Tengo un padre, una madre y tres hermanos pequeños. Fui muy afortunado, porque me apoyaron desde el principio con esto y les he demostrado que me esfuerzo en ser mejor cada día, por ellos y por mí. A ellos les gusta la vida tranquila, no saben qué es la fama ni la presión, y prefieren no saberlo. Es una carga que llevo solo.

Yuri reconoce aquí el cambio de tono, porque después de la información de rigor, toca el plano sentimental. Hablar de por quién patina, a quién le debe sus éxitos y también sus fracasos.

–Les ayudo con el dinero que gano con cada campeonato, aunque ellos no quieran. Se las arreglan bien con la leche, huevos y carne que les da su propio negocio, incluso teniendo más hijos a su cargo. Pero a mí no me hace falta un piso más grande, o más lujos que el tener mi propia moto. Y no creo en el ahorro excesivo. Así que, hasta que mis hermanos se independicen, seguiré ayudándolos.

Tras eso llega un silencio que rompe únicamente el sonido de las olas contra la arena. De alguna forma, Otabek le ha cedido el turno para que él cuente su historia.

Casi nunca habla de su abuelo en términos tan personales, pero Otabek le ha abierto una parte de su corazón que él no piensa despreciar con su indiferencia. Así que se lanza.

–No es una larga historia. Mi madre me crió, no tengo padre ni me importa saber de su paradero. Pero llegó a un punto en que el dinero no le llegaba, y pasé a vivir con mi abuelo. Aún soy menor de edad y no puedo administrar mi dinero, así que va todo a él y a mi madre, excepto un dinero de bolsillo que gasto en material escolar y ropa que me gusta. Los quiero a los dos, pero mi abuelo… siempre ha estado ahí. Tiene un negocio propio y no necesita de mi dinero, pero es mi tutor y le corresponde. Siempre dice que, en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho, todo ese dinero será para mí y no aceptará un centavo más.

Se calla de repente. No quiere dar la impresión de ser un niñato egoísta que está ansioso por ser adulto, porque no es así en absoluto. Le resulta atractiva la idea de tener su propio piso, sí, pero renunciaría a ello sin dudarlo si su abuelo le necesitara. Nunca ha estado más seguro de nada en su vida.

–Yo no dejaré de darle dinero si es lo que necesita, aunque tenga dieciocho años u ochenta. Él lo sabe, y mi madre también.

Se calla de golpe. Le ha abierto su corazón a alguien con quien comparte algo más que campeonatos. Lo ha hecho, sí, y no ha muerto en el intento. Se muerde los labios, esperando. Es normal esto, compartir cosas, hablar de lo importante, piensa una y otra vez.

–La independencia es un gran paso. Pero no tengas prisa, Yuri Plisetsky, porque yo no la tuve hasta que estuve seguro de cómo manejar mis finanzas. Tengo más años por delante para disfrutar de esa libertad que los que pasé viviendo con mis padres con un sueldo de bolsillo.

–Nunca se es libre del todo –dice Yuri. El pelo le hace cosquillas y, a pesar de que su chaqueta le protege de la brisa marina, se siente entumecido–. Ni siquiera cuando te quedas solo.

Es difícil, piensa pero no dice. Es difícil vivir con la presión de conseguir un buen puesto en el podio que proteja a tu familia. Cuando Yuri compite, dice que desea demostrar que es el mejor. La verdadera razón la guarda dentro con celo, como si el decirlo en voz alta fuera a perjudicar a su abuelo de forma irreversible.

Pero no ha pasado nada por compartir algo así con Otabek, porque él también ha vivido esto. _Esto_ de sentirse más solo que nunca, con un peso en los hombros que nadie más puede ver.

Suficiente por hoy, piensa.

Se levanta, se arremanga el vaquero hasta los tobillos y se quita las deportivas. Otabek levanta una ceja, aún sentado.

–Voy a probar el agua. Me llevas a la playa y estamos aquí sentados como pasmarotes.

Y así, acaban caminando por la orilla con los pies descalzos.

Yuri ejecuta un par de pasos, esperando dejar unas huellas que identifique como suyas antes de que las olas las devoren. Abre los brazos, impulsado por una energía nueva, da un par de giros en el aire y cae sobre la arena con tanta gracia como lo haría sobre el hielo.

–No estamos compitiendo, ¿eh? Ni estoy patinando, tampoco. Es que nunca antes había venido a la playa. Es una superficie interesante para caminar y danzar.

–Me alegra que estés disfrutando.

–Bañarme estaría genial, pero he venido casi en invierno. La próxima vez que visite Almatý, que sea en agosto.

Él sonríe como respuesta. Yuri camina casi danzando, con los brazos abiertos y respirando desde el diafragma. No hay nada de tensión en sus extremidades, la brisa huele a vacaciones y a tranquilidad. No quiere saber nada de patinaje en esta semana. Otabek tenía razón en el primer día al decírselo, debían relajarse. Y eso piensa hacer.

Gira una y otra vez sobre la arena, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo hecho un desastre, y le da igual. El agua está fría y le hiela los pies, y le da igual. La playa está vacía, hace frío y no es muy adecuado bailar así a la orilla, pues podría resbalar. Pero le da igual.

Da un traspiés y cae sobre la arena, muy cerca del agua, aunque no lo suficiente como para empaparse por entero. Solo sale perjudicado parte de sus vaqueros. No se ha hecho el menor daño, ha sido una caída tonta, casi a propósito. Yuri se ríe en voz alta de una forma que no recuerda haber hecho en muchos años, cuando se despertaba en los brazos de su abuelo, calentito y seguro. Está sentado en el suelo, medio empapado y con una mano cerca de la boca para disimular su alegría.

No sabe qué le pasa, pero se siente a gusto, y le encanta esa sensación.

Otabek no está preocupado en lo más mínimo. Se arrodilla al lado de Yuri, aún en la arena hecho un desastre.

–Te vas a ensuciar también –dice Yuri como si no fuera obvio.

–No importa. Estamos de vacaciones.

–Esa es tu excusa para todo.

Entonces sucede algo, algo que hace que a Yuri se le corte de raíz la risa en los labios, y se quede helado en el sitio.

Otabek está cerca. Nada que se diferencie de otras veces, como cuando viajan en su moto, pero es que lo está más que nunca. Existe un perímetro invisible alrededor de Yuri Plisetsky que las personas de su entorno nunca deben cruzar. Es una zona de seguridad que Otabek atraviesa como si la viera abierta de par en par para él. Levanta una mano y la lleva al flequillo de Yuri, apartándoselo de los ojos.

Siente sus dedos, toscos y duros, rozarle muy sutilmente la frente. Se queda muy quieto, esperando. Como si el hecho de que Otabek atravesando su zona de peligro fuera un anticipo para algo muy grande. Toda su vida se ha preparado para efectuar giros espectaculares en el hielo, pero no para el día en que su primer amigo le quitara el pelo de los ojos y le acariciara los cabellos sobrantes con la punta de los dedos, casi sin tocarlos.

¿Por qué demonios Otabek sigue llevando las gafas de sol, si ya apenas hay claridad? Su aturdimiento da paso a un brote de ansiedad que no quiere dejar florecer. Y no debería tampoco, porque no está pasando nada malo. Es solo su pelo. Y es Otabek el que se lo toca. No debería haber nada raro en ello.

–Me pregunto cómo lo haces para que no te moleste el pelo en las competiciones.

Vale, piensa Yuri mientras traga saliva. _Vale._ Otabek nunca deja la formalidad de lado cuando habla, pero esta vez distingue en él una sana curiosidad. Sus dedos descansan en la oreja de Yuri, controlando los cabellos rebeldes que aún luchan por meterse en sus ojos.

No hace ademán de apartarse. Yuri tampoco. Le cuesta más de lo normal recuperar la voz, maldita sea (por qué le cuesta tanto), pero al final lo consigue.

–Estoy acostumbrado. Me han dicho que me lo corte muchas veces pero… –aparta un poco la cabeza, pero no tanto como para que Otabek deje de rozarle la oreja–. Me gusta cómo me queda. Y lo tengo así desde que puedo recordar. Es lo único sobre lo que todavía tengo capacidad de decidir.

Lo nota entonces, cómo Otabek baja los dedos por su oreja, va a la otra, le quita los mechones de esa zona y los pone detrás. A pesar de tener los dedos más largos y gruesos, Yuri los nota suaves, casi delicados, a la hora de rozarle como sin querer la mejilla cuando vuelven a su cara. Es un proceso de apenas cinco segundos, pero eterno para él.

Le cuesta respirar. Es todo demasiado nuevo, íntimo, casi sensual y que no debería ser propio entre ellos. No debería porque podría perder más de lo que ha ganado en esos días con él, en todos esos días desde su encuentro en Barcelona, y más atrás, cuando solo eran unos niños.

Aún no ha bajado la mano, como si estuviera estudiando el siguiente paso que dar. Con el corazón acelerado, Yuri suplica por dentro que haga algo ya, lo que sea, que acabe con esa incertidumbre.

Pero Otabek no hace nada más. Aparta su mano y ya no se están tocando y Yuri siente un vacío inmenso entre ellos, con otro nombre y otra identidad que cobra fuerza a medida que los segundos pasan.

Otabek le sigue mirando detrás de sus gafas de sol, como esperando una reacción más visible. No llega, porque Yuri no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Se abandona, inerte, a un calor intenso que no tiene razón de ser porque hace frío, es casi invierno y en esa playa no hay un alma alrededor, salvo ellos dos.

No quiere decir lo que va a decir, pero le puede todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que alguien como él no es capaz de manejar.

–Deberíamos volver.

El momento muere como una polilla quemada por la luz de una farola en mitad de una villa abandonada. Otabek asiente.

El trayecto a casa lo hacen en completo silencio.

–

Yuri tiene seis años, un conejo de peluche más grande que él y una historia nueva que escuchar gracias a su abuelo. Después del colegio, se arrebuja en su camita en busca del calor que sus peluches solo pueden darle, y si a eso le añade a su abuelo sentado a su lado con un libro de ilustraciones abierto en el regazo, ese es el mejor momento del día.

–Hoy toca una fábula de _El Principito_. ¿Conoces _El Principito_ , Yuratchka? ¿Te han hablado de él en el colegio?

Yuri niega con la cabeza. Tiene el pelo un poco más largo que el de los niños de su edad, así que le hace cosquillas en las orejitas. Su abuelo le ha sugerido cortárselo, y Yuri tendrá seis años, pero ya sabe muy bien lo que quiere y lo que le gusta. Eso es bueno, le dice su abuelo, que sepas definirte por ti solo y no por lo que te diga cualquiera. Es tu mejor cualidad, añade de vez en cuando.

–Mejor, porque es una fábula muy bonita y me apetecía contártela esta noche.

Yuri se queda en completo silencio, esperando. Hay algo mágico en la voz de su abuelo al contarle historias de príncipes pobres que se marchan en busca de fortuna, de princesas prisioneras que desobedecen a su propia madre con tal de respirar aire fresco fuera de la torre. Su repertorio es amplio, también incluye historias de dragones que hablan y animales que celebran fiestas del té en compañía de niñas rubias repelentes.

–Esta historia tiene un zorro y un príncipe. Te gustará, lo prometo.

Yuri le cree, porque siempre es verdad.

–Un día, un pequeño príncipe salió a dar una vuelta por su planeta. Era un planeta solitario y triste, y él se sentía muy solo. Su única ocupación era pasear al atardecer, disfrutando de la brisa y la belleza de los bosques. Hasta que un día, encontró a un zorro en el bosque en el que acostumbraba a pasar la tarde. Algo que no le sorprendió, pues había muchos animales en su planeta, pero este zorro en concreto le habló. Y eso ya fue suficiente para despertar su interés.

–¿Era un zorro mágico?

–No lo era, a pesar de que hablara. Ahora verás por qué –sonríe su abuelo. Le enseña un dibujo, donde un niño rubio como él está enfrente de un zorro que no tenía nada de mágico, en apariencia–. Ese zorro le pidió al pequeño príncipe que lo domesticara. Siempre había querido que alguien lo hiciera, porque el zorro también se encontraba muy solo, pero había encontrado un remedio para curar esa soledad.

–¿Qué es “domesticar”?

–Eso fue lo que el príncipe le preguntó, pues tampoco sabía en qué consistía. El zorro se lo explicó. “Domesticar significa que vendrás todos los días a verme a la misma hora, y yo me quedaré muy lejos. Pero solo los primeros días. Poco a poco, iré acercándome más a medida que aumenten tus visitas. Tú no harás nada, pero yo iré confiando más y más en ti hasta que te deje tocarme. Y entonces, estaré domesticado”.

Su abuelo hace una pausa para darle tiempo a interiorizar la historia. Pero Yuri frunce el ceño, porque no entiende. Se abraza a su conejo de peluche en un intento de descargar su frustración.

–Pero abuelo, el príncipe no le regala nada. Ni siquiera le está permitido tocarle. Pero el zorro dice que confiará en él, a pesar de todo.

–Porque, Yuratchka, para confiar en alguien no se necesitan grandes regalos. Con una presencia basta. Y debe ser algo progresivo, no inmediato. ¿A que tú me quieres, a pesar de no comprarte _pirozhkis_ todos los días?

Yuri asiente.

–Pues eso mismo. Ver a alguien todos los días, pasar tiempo con él, saber cosas que solo existen en su corazón. Todo eso es suficiente para que la amistad comience a nacer en nosotros. Las muestras de cariño y los regalos pueden venir más tarde. Eso sí, cada persona es un mundo, y debemos adaptarnos al ritmo de quien deseamos tener esa confianza. Eso mismo hicieron el príncipe y el zorro.

–¿Cómo termina la historia?

–Pues el príncipe hizo lo que el zorro le había propuesto. Fue cada día a verle, y el zorro se iba acercando cada vez más, hasta que acabó un buen día a su vera. El príncipe no le regalaba nada, ni siquiera le entretenía con grandes historias de viajes, pero en el zorro nació una pequeña alegría que se manifestaba con solo verle aparecer por el bosque. Le permitió que le tocara, e incluso, comenzó a contarle secretos que solo se había contado a sí mismo. El príncipe, a su vez, también le contó sus propios secretos.

–Intuyo que algo va a ir mal ahora, abuelo.

Este sonríe, como si hubiera estado esperando ese comentario.

–Pues sí. Un buen día, el príncipe le dijo que debía viajar por tiempo indefinido a otro planeta, y no sabría cuándo volvería. El zorro lloró mucho en cuanto se lo dijo. No quería separarse del príncipe, no ahora que les unía una fuerte amistad. No ahora que el príncipe había logrado domesticarle.

–¿Por qué el zorro quería que el príncipe le domesticara, entonces? Si sabía que iba a sufrir en cuanto él se marchara.

–Porque, Yuratchka, ese es el precio que debemos pagar por que nos domestiquen. Que alguien nos ofrezca su amistad es algo maravilloso, algo que todos los seres humanos deseamos como si fuera un cáliz mágico que nos da la vida eterna. El amor que recibimos es inmenso, pero también es un arma de doble filo porque puede hacernos sufrir. Y, de hecho, todos sufrimos por su causa.

–¿Por qué arriesgarse entonces, si al final nos hará daño?

–Porque es un dolor que merece la pena sufrir, si hemos tenido antes el amor que esa persona nos ha dado sin esperar nada a cambio. El dolor pasará, pero ese amor estará siempre en nosotros. Estará aquí mismo.

Señala el corazón de Yuri, que late con suavidad. Él no lo entiende del todo, pero debe ser algo importante, porque es su abuelo quien lo cuenta y él siempre tiene razón en todo. Siente hacia él un amor inmenso, de eso sí que está seguro.

No puede ni imaginarse lo que sería para él si su abuelo desapareciera. Es algo imposible, algo que su pequeña cabecita no puede procesar.

–Te quiero, _diedushka._

Solo le llama así en momentos especiales, como este. Su abuelo lo sabe, por eso le abraza con dulzura. Yuri se deja mimar mientras la historia aún le da vueltas en la cabeza. Todas esas enseñanzas le resultan demasiado grandes como para entenderlas con claridad.

–Abre tu corazón a los demás cuando sientas que es el momento, Yuratchka. Y no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar. Esa es la moraleja de esta historia.

Yuri se queda dormido en sus brazos, con esas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza hasta que un buen día, desaparecen, aunque no del todo. Vuelven a él en momentos indicados, como las aves que regresan a su hogar en verano. Su instinto le diría quiénes serían las personas de su vida por las que se dejaría _domesticar._

–

Lo ocurrido en la playa supone un paréntesis en el que ninguno de los dos incide después.

Al fin y al cabo, piensa Yuri, tampoco es que haya sucedido nada. Es solo que él no está acostumbrado a que invadan su espacio personal, y que eso es algo que debe corregir. No con todo el mundo, faltaría más, pero sí si es de Otabek de quien está hablando.

Están en el sofá con otra película de fondo a la que ninguno de los dos presta atención, con el mapa de Almatý entre ellos y Otabek proponiéndole miles de planes que a Yuri le suenan fabulosos. Le habla de ir a comer a un pueblo a las afueras y pasar la noche allí, pues hay animales salvajes que puede ver en su hábitat natural, y un pequeño festival a la noche con fuegos artificiales.

A Yuri le parece bien porque por su tono sabe que también le hace ilusión ir. Eso es suficiente.

En cuanto han terminado de decidir el plan de los próximos dos días, le da las gracias.

Otabek sonríe, y ahora sí puede verle los ojos, y ve que también sonríe con ellos. Yuri piensa en sus manos cubriendo sus orejas, unas horas antes. En lo que habría hecho si hubiera tenido la ocasión de verle los ojos, en cómo le estaría mirando, si acaso lo hacía como ahora.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada, Yuri Plisetsky. No a estas alturas.

–Entonces no me llames por el apellido. _A estas alturas._

–Es la costumbre.

–También es la mía la de dar las gracias cuando alguien hace algo por mí.

Otabek frunce el ceño, sopesándolo, pero al final cede.

–Me parece un trato justo… Yuri.

El solo pronunciar su nombre, _Yuri_ y nada más, como debería ser y no es para nadie, le hace encogerse. Todos a su alrededor desvirtúan su identidad, con buena o mala intención, pero siente como si le invisibilizaran poco a poco, como si borraran un cuaderno con una goma sin esforzarse en ver más allá.

Es la primera vez que alguien usa así su nombre de pila. Solo _Yuri_ , formal y firme, todo lo que es Otabek es pero, al mismo tiempo, no. Porque desiste de usar su apellido esta vez. Ahora es _Yuri_ para él. _Yuri_ de verdad, no una simple formalidad.

Él es _Yurio_ para Victor y Yuri Katsuki, _Yuratchka_ para su abuelo, _Yura_ para Mila cuando tiene el día valiente, _Princesita_ para el imbécil de JJ. Y había sido _Yuri Plisetsky_ para Otabek hasta ese momento, pero ya no.

Yuri se siente tan en comunión con esa persona delante de él que comienza a preguntarse dónde ha estado _esto_ toda su vida. Y sobre todo, le gustaría saber cómo ha podido _sobrevivir_ hasta entonces.

–

Lo mejor que tiene ese pueblo es mucha ropa guapa de la que le gusta a Yuri. No hay tigres, faltaría más (y tampoco renos, tiene que decírselo a Mila), pero eso no impide a los tenderos vender camisetas con tigres salvajes que Yuri compra sin pensárselo dos veces. Quedarán geniales en su colección de camisetas que acumula sin orden ni concierto en su casa.

Otabek es tan sobrio a la hora de vestir como en su habla y sus acciones. Lleva vaqueros oscuros, camisetas o jerséis sin ningún adorno específico y chaquetas de cuero cuando conduce su moto. Es algo que va con su personalidad, pero no deja de sorprenderle. Yuri sería incapaz de vivir sin sus camisetas con estampados de leopardo y el tigre siberiano del fondo de pantalla de su móvil.

Es lo que más le gusta en el mundo, además de los _pirozhkis_ y la música clásica. Otabek dice que, en lo referente a la música, tampoco comparte ese gusto.

–Es útil para los campeonatos, pero en lo personal prefiero el _techno_. En mis ratos libres, trabajo como DJ en un club del centro de la ciudad. Después de varios años, me he acostumbrado a ese estilo.

Le recomienda algunos temas, y aunque Yuri siente terror ante ese género (¿qué necesidad hay de escuchar música que es solo ruido?), los apunta. Puede que le descubra un mundo nuevo.

Caminan tanto que empiezan a dolerles los pies, así que se sientan en un restaurante. La conversación fluye tranquila, no como al principio cuando temía cruzar límites que no le estaban permitidos. Yuri se siente más animado a confiarle más cosas personales, como que su plan favorito es echarse una siesta mientras escucha _Moonlight Sonata_ en bucle, porque sabe que Otabek no le juzgará.

Él, por el contrario, le divierte con anécdotas en su trabajo como DJ. A Yuri le resulta difícil imaginar a alguien sereno como Otabek en un oficio en que las relaciones públicas lo son todo, pero al parecer el gusto por la buena música está por encima de todo eso.

Sabe que Otabek adora su segundo trabajo por cómo le habla de sus temas favoritos, de alguna noche en especial en que sus temas fueron muy coreados. Le habla acerca de una maqueta de creación propia en la que trabaja desde hace meses, pero que todavía no se siente preparado para lanzar al mercado. Tiene una representante, una mujer firme y autoritaria como Lilia a la que respeta como si le fuera la vida en ello.

–Sin ella, no tendría los ingresos extra que me hacen falta para ayudar a mi familia. Pero no solo eso, sino que conoce este gremio más que nadie. Te caería bien. Es profesional, y no se anda con tonterías.

Yuri piensa en el empeño de Lilia en que entrene más y más duro. En su fuero interno sabe que lo hace por su bien, aunque se queje de ella a menudo ya sea en su cara o a sus espaldas. Pero Lilia sigue adelante porque cree en él. Por mucho que Yuri trate de desacreditarla por exagerada, en el fondo la respeta muchísimo.

El móvil de Otabek suena y contesta delante de él, murmurando una disculpa. Yuri trata de ser respetuoso mirando hacia cualquier detalle del restaurante para dejarle intimidad, pues la llamada parece ser de corte personal. Otabek es amable con esta persona, utiliza el mismo tono cercano que con Yuri, pero da respuestas cortas que no le dan pistas para saber el rumbo de la conversación. Tampoco es que sea de su incumbencia, piensa mientras sus ojos se pierden en los paisajes pintados en acuarela de los cuadros del restaurante.

Al oír un “hasta luego”, se vuelve hacia él.

–Era Aliya, mi representante. Vas a perdonarme, pero está por la zona y tiene que entregarme unos papeles del trabajo. ¿Te importa?

–Cómo va a import… –empieza Yuri, pero él le interrumpe.

–No estaba planeado porque estoy de vacaciones hasta la próxima semana, pero me ha dicho que es mejor que los tenga ya. Un tema de impuestos, nada más –hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano–. Vendrá en cinco minutos.

–No tienes que justificarte.

No le importa quedar como un impertinente. Otabek le da explicaciones acerca de su vida cuando no debería ser así. Es él el que está obstaculizando las obligaciones de Otabek en su día a día, no esas personas que estaban ahí antes que el mismo Yuri.

–Quiero decir, no es como si tuviera que darte permiso. Es importante, tu trabajo…

–Yuri.

Eso es lo que le hace callarse. Su nombre (su nombre y nada más) en el tono adecuado para saber cuándo ha sido suficiente.

–Ahora estás aquí conmigo. El resto puede esperar.

Eso no es verdad, quiere decir. No es posible que, en solo unos días, Otabek deje de lado sus asuntos importantes porque él está ahí. Como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para dejar toda una vida en Almatý de lado. No es como si una amistad que no lleva ni un año de duración fuera a pesar más que todas esas cosas en la vida de Otabek que estaban ahí desde antes.

Yuri atesora cada segundo que pasa en Almatý como si le fuera la vida en ello. Le gusta la ciudad, su ambiente, su luz. Le gusta su comida y pasear por sus calles abarrotadas y exóticas.

Sin embargo, esas vacaciones se hubieran limitado a un simple turismo sin importancia, algo olvidable con el paso de los años, si Otabek no hubiera estado ahí para él.

No puede ser que para él sea de verdad importante pasar tiempo con él, tenerle como prioridad. Es una situación que se le escapa de las manos.

–Me gusta que estés aquí.

Es el golpe de gracia que le deja sin palabras. No sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas para responder, pero lo hace.

–A mí también me gusta estar aquí.

Se muerde la lengua a tiempo antes de soltar un _contigo_ que no hubiera encajado en la frase. Queda implícito, y espera que Otabek lo entienda.

Él no comenta nada al respecto. Clava los ojos en Yuri, como siempre hace.

Como nunca deja de hacer, en realidad.

–

Aliya es una mujer de unos treinta años, con el cabello castaño que le cubre los hombros y la mirada de acero. Sin embargo, les sonríe con toda amabilidad cuando llega a su mesa y le entrega los papeles a Otabek, que él se guarda bien doblados en el bolsillo.

Mantienen una corta conversación acerca de sus vacaciones. También le recomienda un par de tiendas del centro para ir de compras. A Otabek le trata como a un amigo cercano más que como a un empleado, por cómo le habla.

–El lunes que viene te quiero en el bar como un clavo, eso sí.

Otabek asiente y ambos sonríen.

Yuri se siente como una pieza defectuosa en un mundo que le es desconocido. No solo en el aspecto profesional. Es también lo que implica tener más de un amigo en tu vida. Es lo que significa tener a más personas, y no solo a una, con las que interactuar en tu día a día que no son tu propia familia.

Es lo que significa que haya, tal vez (quizá), alguien más del que desconoce su existencia.

Es la primera chispa para algo que empieza a crecer en su interior. Algo opresivo, oscuro y que no le gusta nada, pero que invade cada rincón de su mente como una enfermedad.

Aliya se va a los diez minutos, deseándoles que pasen unas buenas vacaciones. Yuri es incapaz de agradecer sus buenos deseos.

–

Hay un tema que ninguno de los dos ha tocado.

Han hablado de sus _hobbies_ , sus objetivos a corto, medio y largo plazo en el mundo del patinaje, anécdotas de su infancia y planes para el futuro, pero aún queda un plano por descubrir. Ninguna de sus conversaciones ha dado pie para que se manifieste de forma natural.

Se pregunta si siempre ha vivido solo en su pequeño piso, o ha tenido la oportunidad de compartirlo con alguien más.

En el momento actual, es obvio que no, pues Yuri habría visto pertenencias de otra persona por la casa. Aun así, podría haber _alguien, alguien_ que utilizara el salón y la cocina de Otabek a su antojo, que compartiera su habitación por la noche y se fuera por la mañana dejando un montón de sábanas usadas en un rincón de la cama.

No tiene ni idea de cuál es su tipo. Imagina una chica de pelo castaño, como Aliya, de sonrisa abierta que compense la seriedad de él. Es probable que sea alguien que le complemente.

En el caso de Yuri, no hay nada que contar. No es inocente en lo referente al sexo (tiene dieciséis años, _joder,_ ha visto porno y tiene algunas revistas que guarda bajo la cama), pero en la práctica ni siquiera ha llegado a agarrar a una muchacha de la mano. Ni siquiera está seguro de que le gusten las chicas. Conoce muchas chicas, la mayoría amigas de Mila que se empeña en presentarle cada dos por tres.

Pero Yuri siempre había declinado todas las invitaciones para salir. Las chicas no le decían nada. Las respeta como profesionales en el mundo del patinaje, o sea cual sea su campo, pero ya está. El patinaje había sido siempre su _raison d’etre_ , y ahora Otabek se había convertido en su primer amigo. Él va a su ritmo, sabe lo que quiere, no tiene que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Otabek es mayor que él, y más maduro. Su situación es diferente, de eso está seguro. Se pregunta si será del tipo de tener una novia formal o se traerá a una chica diferente a casa cada fin de semana, y ahora que está él allí, no puede hacerlo. Solo de pensarlo, el ácido de su estómago se incrementa a pasos agigantados.

Decide tragarse sus dudas, a pesar de que sabe que eso le puede traer oscuras consecuencias. No es bueno empezar una amistad con secretos. Esa es otra de las enseñanzas que su abuelo le ha inculcado.

**–**

Quiere dejar de pensar en ello, de verdad que quiere, pero la idea le atormenta como si de un abejorro molesto se tratase.

No tiene razón de ser, piensa. Él no tiene nada que ver en ese aspecto de la vida de Otabek. Para Otabek existían su amistad con él y su relación con esa chica de pelo castaño. En cambio, para Yuri solo existía Otabek, el patinaje y su abuelo. No hay sitio para él en su dimensión, y qué. No es asunto suyo.

Por eso está _furioso._ Consigo mismo y también con Otabek por no compartir esto con él. Si tiene novia, que se lo diga y ya está. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yuri no será quien se ponga en medio de nadie. Va a estar unos pocos días en Almatý, después se irá y será como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

El veneno le abre las carnes y se hace paso a través de él como una serpiente. Y, lo peor de todo, es que Otabek no le dice _nada._

–

Se ordena llamar a su abuelo esa misma noche. Le ha descuidado últimamente, aunque le ha mandado los típicos mensajes de que no ha acabado en el hospital por indigestión. A su vuelta tiene que enseñarle las fotos que ha hecho, aunque sepa de sobra que sigue su Instagram con entusiasmo. Es uno de sus mayores fans, pues no hay ni una sola foto a la que él no le haya dado al botón del _me gusta._

Aunque, piensa, también es por tener un poco de charla sin importancia. Su voz es más que suficiente para que Yuri se sienta tranquilo, y más fuerte.

Ven los fuegos artificiales, le distraen lo justo para comentar por lo bajo el espectáculo, aunque de forma muy críptica. Lleva así toda la tarde, la tensión creciendo entre ellos como una amenaza de bomba a punto de estallar.

Lo está arruinando todo, pero no puede evitarlo. Le ahoga la incertidumbre de saber si esa chica de verdad existe, la rabia por no saberlo de boca de Otabek, la confusión por que Otabek esté sacrificando su tiempo por él cuando no debería ser así.

_Para todos hay tiempo,_ le dijo Georgi una vez. Tiene la manía de contarle las novelas románticas que le gusta leer, a pesar de haberle dicho una y mil veces que le importan bien poco. Pero a veces algunas citas vuelven a él en momentos críticos. Por ejemplo, en el último folletín telenovelesco que Georgi había leído, la protagonista estaba preocupada por no tener tiempo para su novio y su familia. La conclusión final era que, si de verdad quería, tiempo había para todos.

(En realidad, la chica pasaba de este detalle en cuanto su amante le ponía la boca entre las piernas, pero una buena moraleja era, al fin y al cabo)

Yuri ha estado siempre solo, y eso no le priva a Otabek de hacer lo que le venga en gana. Tiene todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida porque Yuri es solo una pequeña parte de ella. Es algo que debe aceptar. Querría estar feliz por él porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, pero se siente una mierda por no verse capaz.

De camino al hostal en que se alojan, Yuri se mantiene en un terco silencio. Otabek, a su lado, le imita, aunque siente sus miradas sobre él cada dos segundos. Son cada vez más difíciles de soportar. Casi preferiría que le zarandeara y le preguntara qué le pasa, que por qué tiene que arruinarlo todo.

Pero nada de eso ocurre.

Lo que sí ocurre es que Yuri dice _buenas noches_ entre dientes al llegar a la puerta de su habitación y se da la vuelta, llave en mano.

Cruza los dedos para no haberlo arruinado hasta el punto de que él no quiera volver a verle. Sería un récord que añadir a su medalla de oro del Grand Prix. Un primer puesto en patinaje artístico y otro en arruinar una amistad en menos de una semana. Seguro que Mila estaría riéndose hasta el día del Juicio Final.

Otabek no se va a su habitación. De hecho, no mueve un músculo. Le siente a su espalda, casi puede ver sus ojos negros navegando entre la confusión, y muy probablemente la ira, por su comportamiento.

Yuri coloca la llave en la cerradura. Realiza todo el proceso muy despacio, como si esperara algo. _Algo_ sin nombre, algo que se lleva tejiendo entre ellos desde el inicio de aquel viaje, o probablemente desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Una discusión, tal vez. Sería lo más lógico, dadas las circunstancias. Traga saliva, con el corazón a mil por hora, y espera. Le haría las cosas más fáciles si él se fuera a su cuarto, pero el instinto le avisa que no va a ser así.

Entonces nota sus manos en los hombros apretando con suavidad, en un suave masaje.

Se le habría caído la llave al suelo, si no fuera porque ya está hendida en la cerradura. Otabek no dice nada. Yuri tampoco. Los mismos dedos que había sentido en la playa están ahora en su cuello, presionan sin hacerle daño, para después pasar a sus hombros otra vez.

Yuri apoya la frente contra la puerta que todavía no ha abierto, dejando un brazo a un lado de su cuerpo, sin vida, y el otro cubriéndose la cabeza y parte de su rostro. Es todo lo que Otabek necesita para continuar.

Le tiemblan las rodillas. La puerta cerrada es su único apoyo. Es surrealismo puro. Están en un pasillo solitario y silencioso, él apoyado contra una puerta y Otabek a su espalda masajeándole, inmerso en un silencio invasivo y animal. Yuri se retuerce de placer, el calor le sube hasta la cara y se olvida de todo apenas nota que le aprietan más y más, ahora en el hombro derecho, justo donde más tensión ha acumulado. Es como si navegara a ciegas en una dimensión donde actos en público como ese están bien, cuando en la realidad no es así en absoluto.

Nota los dedos de Otabek bajando por su espalda. En pocos segundos, memoriza todos sus puntos débiles y le hace reaccionar a su voluntad, como una marioneta en sus manos. Le toca en lugares que Yuri desconocía que le podían afectar así. Le convierte en un ser inanimado, todo sensaciones que no puede contener por más que lo intente, suspiros que trata de acallar mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. El poder que tiene sobre él es perturbador.

Es entonces cuando los dedos de Otabek abandonan su piel. Es entonces cuando Yuri, _por fin_ , se cae del guindo.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. No cuando se da la vuelta y le besa como nunca hubiera esperado besar a nadie en su vida.

Sus manos enmarcan el rostro de Otabek, acercándole con fuerza bruta. Es así como lo quiere. No hay nada de la suavidad con la que Otabek le masajeaba segundos antes, ese no es el estilo de Yuri. Él reacciona destruyendo todo a su alrededor, es una llamarada incontenible y ávida por descubrir, explorar y aprender.

Yuri tiene dieciséis años y nunca ha besado a nadie, pero por el sonido gutural que deja escapar Otabek, sabe que está haciendo las cosas bien.

El beso se les va de las manos cuando Otabek baja las manos a sus caderas. Yuri no necesita ponerse de puntillas, pues son casi de la misma estatura, pero aun así, se impulsa hacia arriba lo suficiente para que Otabek le levante en peso y le apoye contra la puerta, que gime con un sonido sordo. Ninguno de los dos le presta la menor atención. Yuri le abraza con sus piernas, y él le agarra de la cintura lo suficiente como para que queden a la misma altura, aunque a Yuri le separen unos pies del suelo.

Quiere que aquello continúe toda la noche, toda su vida. Nadie nunca antes le había hecho perder el sentido de esa manera. Es extraordinario.

Cuando cree que han pasado una eternidad besándose contra esa puerta, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de Otabek, los labios de él buscando los suyos, es entonces cuando él se separa de golpe con un ruido seco.

Respiran agitadamente en un pasillo por el que es un milagro que nadie haya pasado todavía. Yuri aún está en sus brazos, ahogado y extasiado y febril como nunca antes lo había estado. Están los dos entrelazados contra la puerta, buscándose por instinto como si aún se estuvieran besando.

Se quitan las manos de encima tan pronto como se ven capaces, poniendo distancia. Yuri apoya la espalda contra la puerta, ya con los pies en el suelo, la llave en la cerradura más que olvidada. Su corazón le martillea en el pecho, aún nota el calor extendiéndose rápido por todo su cuerpo como una flecha silbante recién arrojada.

Otabek tiene la respiración agitada, como la de él, el cabello revuelto y las ropas un poco arrugadas. Está tan guapo que Yuri se mira los zapatos haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

–Será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Suena ronco y falso y horrible, pero Yuri se siente demasiado débil como para llevarle la contraria. Así que solo asiente, como si no pasara nada, _como si no hubiera ocurrido nada_. Yuri susurra _buenas noches_ de nuevo, esta vez en un tono tan bajo que ni le oye el cuello de la camisa, se da la vuelta y esta vez abre la habitación y entra con rapidez.

Aún oye el _buenas noches_ de Otabek, tan débil como el suyo, un poco antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

–

Por supuesto, no llama a su abuelo esa noche, no en su estado.

Todo empieza a cobrar otro sentido, como si hubiera estado ciego toda su vida y de pronto, fuera capaz de ver más allá. Todas sus miradas, sus gestos, sus pequeños detalles. Todo luce bajo una luz nueva. Todas las respuestas que venía buscando desde el inicio de aquel viaje (desde mucho antes) le vienen de golpe y sin avisar.

Nada de esto estaba planeado. Solo eran unas vacaciones. Debía relajarse y disfrutar, no hacerse preguntas sin parar, esta vez todas nuevas una vez despejadas las anteriores, en mitad de la noche en un pueblo a las afueras de Almatý.

No sabe cómo enfrentar las cosas sin haberle dedicado antes horas y horas de práctica y entrenamiento. Cómo, entonces, va a saber qué hacer en unas circunstancias que desconoce por completo.

Cierra los ojos, agotado.

–

Se despierta como si no hubiera dormido bien en siglos. Es aún muy temprano, pero ya deberían estar sirviendo el desayuno. Aunque lo odie, un café le vendría genial ahora mismo. Le dará fuerzas para enfrentarse a Otabek más tarde.

Mira su móvil y encuentra un mensaje. _Desayuno,_ es lo que dice.

Está bien, nada de retrasar el momento: si tienen que hablar, que sea ya y ahora. Si las cosas se han torcido entre ellos, es mejor que lo sepa cuanto antes. Tiene que ser valiente, adulto y responsable de sus acciones.

Baja las escaleras con la cara descompuesta.

–

Otabek tiene unas ojeras más oscuras que las de él. Vestido con vaqueros y jersey negros, bebe café como si de él dependiera su vida. No parece nervioso, a primera vista: le saluda con la cabeza en cuanto le ve y le invita a tomar asiento.

Yuri se sienta enfrente de él, murmurando un _buenos días_ casi imperceptible. En la mesa hay café, tortitas, mantequilla y zumo de naranja. Se sirve café y dos tortitas con mantequilla sin decir una palabra. Intenta recordar algún consejo que Mila le podría haber dado en el pasado, pero no encuentra nada útil.

–Yuri.

Ah, así que va a empezar él. Estupendo, así Yuri tendrá tiempo de elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Aunque ve imposible transformar en palabras todo lo que siente, es molesto en el estómago, y no lo procesa bien.

Por eso quiere escuchar lo que él tenga que decir. Quiere saber en qué punto están ahora. Quiere pistas que solo Otabek puede darle.

Yuri espera. Es lo único que puede hacer.

Le ve sereno, a pesar de las ojeras y las manos cruzadas encima de la mesa. Seguro que las tiene heladas, piensa. Es como ver a un actor quedarse en blanco en la actuación final de la obra más importante de su repertorio.

Es extraño porque Otabek siempre parece tener las respuestas para todo, pero se le ve igual de perdido que él. Trata de enfrentar la situación con madurez, pero se le escapa de entre los dedos.

Yuri trata de ayudar entonces, con lo poco que puede.

–No planeé lo de anoche. No quise ser impertinente. Hubo algo que me molestó, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es por mí.

–Te vi tenso, pero no quería inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.

–Lo siento.

Otabek toma aire antes de seguir.

–Quiero que quede claro que no te he traído aquí para esto.

Yuri piensa en sus manos agarrándole como si le fuera la vida en ello. Vuelve a fijar la vista en la mesa.

–No estoy enfadado.

–Yo tampoco.

–Bien.

–Hay otra cosa que quiero que sepas. No hay… Quiero decir, no hay _nadie._ Creo que es bueno aclararlo.

–No es asunto mío que…

–Debido a las circunstancias, tenía que decirlo.

Yuri no reacciona. Su desayuno está ahí, delante de él, pero no puede ni pensar en probar bocado. Se siente parte de una película en que no tiene ni idea del argumento. Otabek le está abriendo su corazón y no es capaz ni de mirarle a la cara.

¿Qué va a decirle, por otra parte? ¿Que se alegra de que no haya nadie más? Le suena a material de novela rosa de Georgi. No piensa caer tan bajo.

Se han enrollado, y aún recuerda cada pequeño detalle de su cara en cuanto dejaron de besarse. Esa es mejor respuesta que miles de palabras vacías.

–No estoy acostumbrado a esto.

–Yuri.

Coge fuerzas.

–No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, porque nunca he tenido un amigo antes, ¿vale? No sé lo que hay que hacer y lo que no. Así que no esperes que sepa manejar esto, porque no es así.

–Si crees que yo, por el contrario, sé algo, estás muy equivocado, Yuri Plisetsky.

_Oh._

–Te lo dije en Barcelona, el año pasado. Somos muy parecidos. Aunque tú tienes una fuerza especial.

–Exageras.

–No lo hago.

Sí, lo recuerda. Analiza el momento exacto en que Otabek le dijo aquello, un año atrás. No ha olvidado el calor por aquel halago que le definió como su primer amigo.

–Podemos seguir siendo amigos –continúa Otabek–. Solo si quieres, claro.

–Quiero.

Está seguro de ello, más que nunca. Pero no se siente tranquilo del todo, y Otabek lo sabe.

–No hay reglas exactas, Yuri Plisetsky. Ya lo sabes, pero lo de anoche… estuvo bien. Creo que piensas igual, o eso espero.

Yuri no dice nada. Tampoco hay necesidad.

–Si quieres le ponemos un nombre a esto, y si no, no se lo ponemos. Mi único interés es que estés seguro. Si no lo estás, olvidaremos el tema. Incluso si quieres irte a casa antes de que acabe la semana, está bien.

–No voy a irme a casa. Mis vacaciones aún no han terminado.

Ha sonado muy infantil, pero Yuri no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar sus emociones ahora mismo. Habla rápido, inconexo, tratando de traducir la maraña de sentimientos que anidan en su interior en algo inteligible.

–Me alegra saberlo.

–No quiero preguntas innecesarias.

–De acuerdo.

–No tiene por qué cambiar nada, tampoco. Soy prácticamente adulto. Estamos haciendo las cosas bien.

–Sí.

–Vale. Entonces todo aclarado. No estoy enfadado. Y estoy… seguro. No de muchas cosas, pero de esto sí.

Otabek asiente, y la cosa se queda ahí.

No ha ido tan mal, piensa Yuri mientras le da un bocado a su tortita. El café se le ha quedado frío, pero le da igual. Ya no lo necesita.

Se siente como si estuviera ajustándose a un nuevo jersey que le queda pequeño, pero poco a poco va cediendo hasta ser de la talla perfecta. Sin embargo, al rato su conversación vuelve a ser fluida, hablan de los planes de ese día y los de mañana, que ya sería el fin del viaje.

Yuri piensa en el fin de las vacaciones, en lo cerca que están y lo poco que quiere que lleguen. Volver a San Petersburgo significa más entrenamientos y nada de sol de Almatý, comida buena o chocolate que llevarse a la boca. Significa caer en una espiral de trabajo al que no ve fin, porque en menos de dos meses son los campeonatos y tendrá que demostrar que sigue siendo de los mejores.

Le habla a Otabek, sin desvelar aspectos demasiado técnicos, de una coreografía en la que Lilia ha estado trabajando con gran entusiasmo. Piensa practicarla hasta durmiendo.

–Me gustaría cambiar un poco el chip, no creas. Algo más… moderno. Bailable. Tengo ropa oscura que me gustaría usar, para el año que viene.

–Te mandaré mi maqueta cuando esté terminada.

–¿Por?

–Quizá te inspire para tu proyecto personal.

–¿Me ayudarías… con tu propia música?

Otabek no dice nada, pero lo dice todo con una pequeña mueca.

Yuri chasquea la lengua, pero sonríe a su vez, y se sirve su tercera tortita. La tensión ha desaparecido casi por completo y, aunque sabe que aún tiene mucho que enfrentar, ha dado un gran paso en buena dirección.

Podría acostumbrarme, piensa.

–

Cuando llega a la puerta de su habitación, le besa como lo hizo anoche. Esta vez no hay ni un ápice de frustración en él, es un _hasta luego_ que ha preferido decirle así. Otabek no tarda en enredar los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndole más hacia él, y Yuri se derrite contra la puerta como la miel bajo el sol.

_Sí, podría acostumbrarme a esto_.

–

–¿Yuratchka?

–Hola, abuelo.

Se sienta en la cama, con el móvil entre el hombro y la mejilla mientras mete cosas en la mochila. Esa misma tarde vuelven al centro de Almatý para las últimas compras. Quizá sea un poco precipitado llamar ahora, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá después. Nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con su abuelo, le echa de menos y se lo debe.

–Supuse que te lo estabas pasando bien, por eso no me llamabas.

No es un reproche, más bien suena divertido.

–Va todo bien, sí.

–¿Te ha gustado Kazajstán?

Yuri le hace un resumen rápido de sus visitas, muy atento a su respuesta. Que tosa un poco más de la cuenta es suficiente para que salten todas sus alertas, pero en general su _diedushka_ tiene una salud de hierro. Que así siga.

–Abuelo, he estado pensando.

–Dime.

–¿Te acuerdas cuando me contaste aquella fábula del zorro y el príncipe?

–Claro que sí. Te gustó tanto que me obligaste a contártela tres noches seguidas.

–Excepto por el final.

–No quise edulcorarlo. Era mejor que supieras la verdad.

–Fue muy injusto que, tras haberse hecho amigos, se separaran.

Oye a su abuelo reír a través del auricular.

–Yuratchka, el final feliz no existe como tal. Hay un final, nada más. Las cosas buenas y malas empiezan y acaban. Lo importante es disfrutar de lo bueno y aprender de lo malo. Hay tiempo para todo, además. ¿Quién te dice a ti que no volvieron a verse en otro planeta, unos años después?

–No parecía que eso fuera a pasar.

–Nadie lo sabe, es verdad. Pero todo es posible. A todo esto, ¿por qué te has acordado de este cuento en particular?

Yuri no tiene secretos para su abuelo, pero prefiere contarle esto sin ahondar en detalles. A Otabek y a él les une la amistad, eso está claro. Pero también existe ese brote nuevo al que no han puesto nombre y apellido, un brote que quiere proteger a toda costa aunque no sepa hasta dónde puede crecer.

Prefiere centrarse en lo primero. Ellos son amigos. Ese es el único término en el que están de acuerdo. El resto vendrá con el tiempo. No merece la pena preguntarse sobre cosas que no han ocurrido todavía, ni sabe cómo van a resultar.

–He hecho un amigo –dice Yuri despacio–. El primer amigo… de toda mi vida, abuelo.

–¿Tu anfitrión?

–Sí.

Oye un murmullo de aprobación.

–¿Estás contento?

Yuri dice que sí sin pensarlo siquiera. Al otro lado de la línea, escucha su suave risa.

–Permíteme que te aclare algo, mi pequeño. No eres ningún personaje de cuento. Te conozco como si fuera tu propio padre: te he visto crecer, progresar y convertirte en la persona que eres hoy. Con dieciséis años has logrado más que cualquier jovencito promedio. Aun así, crees que te falta algo, algo que no es una medalla de oro o una actuación bien hecha. Crees que estás solo, que solo puedes salir del paso por ti mismo. Y no es así.

–Eso no es verdad –dice Yuri en un hilo de voz–. No he tenido…

–Eso no significa que no tengas a personas a tu alrededor que te quieran. Mila y Georgi te quieren, y también Lilia y Yakov. Y, aunque odies reconocerlo, Yuri Katsuki y Victor.

–Mierda –dice Yuri sin pensar.

Su abuelo ríe otra vez, sin enfadarse.

–Lo que pasa es que estás aprendiendo a relacionarte. Podrías intentarlo con los que también quieren ser tus amigos. Pero no estás solo, mi pequeño. Tus amigos no son las medallas que cuelgan en tu armario y Otabek Altin. Tus amigos son Otabek Altin y estas personas que están esperando por tu visto bueno para entrar en tu vida. Lo que pasa es que no has sabido verlo.

Yuri repasa en su cabeza las tardes tomando té con Mila. Las charlas sobre novelas con Georgi. Los ruegos de Victor para que fuera a ver su piso nuevo a las afueras de San Petersburgo. Los halagos de Lilia al verle actuar, que no recordaba porque se quedaba con sus críticas.

Todo cambia de color en segundos, se vuelve real y tangible, pero no está convencido.

–No, Otabek me ha domesticado. Sigo siendo un personaje de la fábula.

–No, has sido tú mismo. Eres un chico con talento, guapo e inteligente. Es solo que te cuesta ver estas cosas y actuar en consecuencia. Cada persona tiene su ritmo, y eso no te hace mejor ni peor que nadie. Te hace ser tú, Yuri Plisetsky, con un amigo y muchos más esperando por serlo, si tú les dejas.

–Sentí que podía confiar en él…

–Yuratchka, a todos nos da miedo que nos hagan daño. Tú viste algo bueno en Otabek Altin, y le dejaste entrar. Pero el proceso no debería empezar y acabar ahí. No si tú no quieres. Tienes más oportunidades de dejar entrar a más gente. Es cuestión de que lo veas, quieras y confíes. Como con él.

–Él es importante para mí, abuelo.

–No hace falta que lo jures, mi pequeño. Y me alegro por ti, que lo sepas.

–Te quiero, _diedushka._

De pronto tiene seis años otra vez y está en su camita con su abuelo al lado leyéndole cuentos. El nudo en su garganta le delata. Es un chico de dieciséis años de vacaciones en un país lejano que ha estado ciego toda su vida y ahora es cuando ha empezado a ver.

_Hay tiempo para todo. Para todos_ , suena la voz de Georgi en su cabeza.

–No me llamas así desde que eras un niño.

–Pero sabes que te quiero.

–Eso sí lo sé, Yuratchka. Pero no sabes cuánto me alegra oírtelo decir.

Yuri sorbe por la nariz. No sabe qué más decir.

–Por cierto, tráeme chocolate, ¿eh?

–Te llevaré una bolsa enorme.

–Perfecto. Disfruta de lo que queda de tus vacaciones. Nos vemos.

Cuelga el teléfono, se seca los ojos y respira hondo. Termina de hacer la maleta, se suena la nariz una vez más y va al encuentro de Otabek.

–¿Todo bien?

Debe tener la cara descompuesta, porque suena preocupado. Yuri sonríe, ya sin lágrimas, y le aprieta el brazo con cariño. Aprovecha para apoyar la frente en su hombro, solo dos segundos, para después darle un empujón suave que no delate la cercanía que necesita ahora mismo.

Pero él le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le abraza.

–Quédate así un rato, si lo necesitas. No haré preguntas, lo prometo.

Yuri le agarra de la chaqueta y esconde la cara en ella.

Sí, _esto_ es justamente lo que necesita.

–

Compra tanto chocolate que va a necesitar una segunda maleta para llevarlo a San Petersburgo. La bolsa más grande es para su abuelo, por supuesto, pero también ha comprado bolsitas para Mila, Georgi, Yakov y Lilia.

A regañadientes, compra otras dos para Victor y Yuri Katsuki.

Otabek no dice una palabra al respecto, pero sabe lo que está pensando, oh sí, y no le gusta en absoluto.

–Ni se te ocurra decir nada.

–No iba a hacerlo.

–Pero lo has pensado.

Mientras paga, Yuri sonríe con mucho cuidado de que él no lo vea. Debe mantener su orgullo intacto.

–

El último día se levanta más temprano de lo normal, y de puntillas, va al salón. Otabek está dormido en el sofá, de lado y tapado hasta el cuello. Hasta en eso es pulcro y ordenado, no como Yuri que duerme de cualquier manera. Lo más normal es que acabe en diagonal en su cama a la mañana siguiente.

Contiene una sonrisa al sentarse a su lado, pero la perspectiva de asustarlo se arruina en cuanto Otabek se da la vuelta.

–Ya estás despierto.

–Te he oído acercarte. Es muy temprano, ¿qué haces levantado?

Antes de que Yuri pueda responder, Otabek levanta la manta y le hace hueco. Se acuesta a su lado, sus pies desnudos rozando los suyos bajo la manta. Yuri juguetea con el cuello de su camiseta, con la cabeza en otra parte.

Otabek espera a que esté preparado. Aprende rápido.

–No podía dormir. Mi vuelo… es esta tarde. Pero no podía dormir.

–¿Estás preocupado?

–¿Por qué debería estarlo?

–La rutina, los entrenamientos.

–No, es otra cosa.

Otabek le acaricia el pelo distraídamente, casi ni nota sus dedos de la suavidad que pone en su caricia. Le gusta sentirle a su lado aunque no hable, sino que esté ahí, mostrándole su apoyo. Para él eso es suficiente.

Eso es lo que le preocupa, pero cómo va a decírselo sin ser ridículo. Cómo va a decirle que después de esos días en Almatý con él se ve incapaz de volver a casa, a hablar de él con el sello de “amigo” sin que nadie sepa lo que encierra esa palabra para ellos dos.

–Otabek, somos rivales. Esto… no ha cambiado nada. Me tomaré en serio los campeonatos, y espero lo mismo de ti.

–Eso pienso hacer.

Yuri alza la cabeza. Otabek no deja de acariciarle el pelo mientras habla. Ahora es su turno de escuchar.

–Ya te lo he dicho, Yuri Plisetsky. No tenemos que ponernos un título y ceñirnos a las reglas no escritas que este conlleva. Podemos llamarnos amigos, rivales o lo que quieras. No voy a dejar de tomarme en serio los campeonatos, al igual que no voy a dejar de comer o hacer fotografías de países lejanos.

–¿Qué papel juego yo en todo eso?

–Tú estás incluido en esa ecuación. En todas partes, en realidad.

Yuri le da un empujón suave.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

Otabek se inclina como si fuera a besarle, pero en el último momento le aparta el flequillo de los ojos. Es tanta la intensidad con la que le mira que Yuri tiene que bajar la vista.

–Has estado en mi cabeza desde que éramos niños. Creo que no eres un buen patinador, sino el mejor de todos. Quiero impresionarte, superarte y ganarte. Pero también quiero formar parte de tu vida, porque eres Yuri, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, sin medallas que ponerte al cuello.

Eso es más de lo que puede soportar, así que le da otro empujón, rojo hasta las orejas. Se ha convertido en lo que más odiaba.

–Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así, joder.

–Me has obligado a ello.

–Oh, cállate. Sigue sin tener sentido nada de lo que dices.

Le besa, a pesar de todo. Besa a Otabek con la misma suavidad que él le demuestra con sus caricias, esforzándose por comprender lo que le quiere decir. Otabek gruñe contra su boca, pero entonces Yuri le muerde la oreja, volviendo a su posición original.

–Es fácil –dice Otabek–. Quieres el oro otra vez, ¿no? Pues tendrás que ganarme. Es lo que te hace un verdadero profesional.

–Eso lo sé, pero…

–Mientras estás compitiendo, le perteneces a los jueces, a la audiencia. Lo que ocurra a partir de cuando termine tu actuación, es solo cosa tuya.

Otabek le desordena los cabellos.

–¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Yuri le besa otra vez.

–

Sus vacaciones terminan en el aeropuerto con la mano de Otabek apretando la suya y con un _gracias_ en voz muy baja.

Yuri le devuelve el apretón, pero se guarda mucho de decirle _a ti,_ dejándolo en un _buena suerte._

Otabek sonríe.

–

En cuanto ven dos bolsas de chocolate con sus nombres en ellas, Mila grita entusiasmada y Georgi alza una ceja, incrédulo.

–Joder, si lo sé, no os traigo nada.

–Yuri, eres el mejor. ¡Huele muy bien! Estoy deseando probarlo.

–Por suerte a mi novia le gusta mucho el chocolate, así que se lo daré a probar.

–¡No lo he comprado para tu novia!

–¡Tengo una idea! Venid a mi casa esta tarde a merendar, así sabrás si tu regalo ha sido un éxito, Yuri. ¿Qué va a pensar tu amigo si no le cuentas nuestra reacción en vivo y directo?

Aunque odie reconocerlo, Yuri está contento. Ha hecho bien en traerles ese pequeño detalle, disfruta en su fuero interno del entusiasmo de ambos. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer y, antes de darse cuenta, acepta la invitación. Mila le abraza sin preguntar y Yuri ya no piensa que es una pesada, sino lo agradece y lo acepta como lo que es. Piensa en su abuelo mientras se deja mimar.

–Estos son para Lilia y Yakov. Si no les veo hoy, dádselos de mi parte. Iré a tu casa sobre las cinco, si te parece bien.

Mila le abraza más fuerte. Georgi, a su lado, asiente y sonríe.

Yuri cuenta hasta diez, y se calma.

–

_Victor,_

_Antes de que empieces con tus tonterías de siempre, sí, hay dos bolsas de chocolate en este paquete, y sí, son de mi parte. He estado de vacaciones, he pensado en vosotros y ya está. No les des más vueltas. No tengo tiempo para dároslas en persona porque viajo mañana a Moscú, así que Mila os las llevará a casa._

_Dale recuerdos a Yuri Katsuki._

_Nos vemos,_

_Yuri P._

–

A la mañana siguiente, a unas horas de coger el tren en Moskovskiy, le llega un mensaje al móvil.

_Paquete recibido sin problema. ¡Muchas gracias! Hemos probado el chocolate esta mañana, en el desayuno, y estaba delicioso._

_Sigo esperando a que vengas a ver el piso. ¿Cuándo vuelves de Moscú?_

_Yuuri también te manda recuerdos._

_Nos vemos, Yuri._

_Victor._

La oleada de simpatía hacia él al ver que ha usado su nombre casi le hace enfurecer. Casi, porque en cuanto se da cuenta está escribiendo una respuesta sin pensar.

_Tres días. Papeleo, nada serio. Iré de visita. Te aviso._

Esta vez Victor le responde con un estúpido _emoji_ sonriente.

No hay vuelta atrás. Va a ver el piso que comparte con Yuri Katsuki y se morirá de asco al verles besarse delante de él sin cortarse un pelo. Pero sabe que tiene una deuda que pagar consigo mismo, una deuda que lleva el nombre de Victor en ella.

No le ha perdonado lo de faltar a su promesa por Yuri Katsuki. Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, el rencor le impide avanzar. Si acepta su invitación, estarán por fin en paz. Es algo que necesita, para salir adelante. Para lograr su independencia como patinador profesional.

Coge su mochila, se ajusta la chaqueta de cuero estampada y se hace una _selfie_ en el portal. En lugar de subirla a Instagram, se la manda a Otabek por LINE.

_A Moscú. Me llevo tu chaqueta, que hace un frío de cojones. Abriga un montón._

Otabek le manda una foto de la pista de hielo donde estuvieron el primer día, y una única frase.

_También te sería útil aquí, ahora mismo._

Yuri se muerde el labio inferior. Teclea algo, lo borra, vuelve a teclearlo y lo borra otra vez. Cierra los ojos, escribe la frase de nuevo y manda el mensaje. Guarda el móvil en el bolsillo y se pone los auriculares. No piensa mirar sus notificaciones en unas cuantas horas.

_Lo echo de menos._

–

Maldito seas, piensa al ver su respuesta.

_Te echo de menos._

–

Praga le da la bienvenida cubierta de hielo y esperanzas para un buen puesto en el podio. Se ha dejado la piel entrenando y si Lilia le ha dicho sin tapujos que está orgullosa de él, entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Le llega un mensaje de Otabek.

_Nos vemos mañana, en la fiesta de bienvenida._

Yuri le contesta enseguida.

_Otra vez a lucir esmoquin, eh. No hay forma de escapar._

_Comparto el sentimiento. Pero vas a estar ahí. Eso es bueno._

_Oh, cállate. No dirás lo mismo cuando te machaque en la primera ronda. Ya verás, vas a flipar con la coreografía. Lilia se ha superado a sí misma._

Otabek tarda un poco más en responder.

_No lo dudo. Por cierto, he terminado la maqueta._

_¿Con tu música?_

_Sí. Te he traído una copia para que la escuches después de la competición. Si te gusta, puedes usarla para el año que viene._

_¿No significaría eso… un conflicto de intereses?_

_No vas a desvelarme ni un paso de tu coreografía, ¿no?_

Yuri contiene una risita.

_Ni de coña._

_Entonces, bien._

Una breve pausa. No puede decirlo. Ya no están en Almatý, con el sol de invierno en la cara, la pista de hielo y Otabek acariciándole el cabello en el sofá. Ahora hay una competición por ganar y una medalla que conseguir.

No debe mezclar lo profesional, que es de todo el mundo, con lo personal, que es solo de ellos dos. Está bien decirle que le echa de menos. Está bien pensar en él antes de irse a dormir. Está bien que haya más personas en su corazón, además de su abuelo. Pero no ahora. Ahora debe desearle suerte, y ya está, aunque se esté muriendo de ganas de ir a su encuentro, darle un empujón y besarle contra la primera pared que se les ponga a tiro.

Ya llegará, piensa.

_Buena suerte._

_Lo mismo para ti, Yuri._

Listo. Ambos han cumplido sus papeles a la perfección. Va a apagar el móvil cuando ve otro mensaje.

_Después de esto, tendré una semana libre. ¿Qué dices?_

Yuri sonríe.


End file.
